Lo Siento, Te Amo
by avemari
Summary: "Nunca sentí algo como esto antes…incluso aunque se derramen tantas lagrimas…estaré a tu lado…así que por favor quédate siempre a mi lado" "¿Tienes miedo de mí? Idiota…jamás te lastimaría" "Esperare por ti…estaré en esta mismo lugar esperándote…siempre" KotoUmi NicoMaki NozoEli
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas! ¿Nuevo fic? Si, esta idea me ha estado rondando en la cabeza desde hace un mes aproximadamente y si no la sacaba, sentía que iba a explotar xD así que bueno, espero que les guste.**

 _ **Quédate a mi lado**_

"Umi vamos al karaoke ¿Vienes?" pregunto una chica y Umi negó suavemente con la cabeza "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Saldré con Natsuki" respondió Umi con una pequeña sonrisa, salir con un chico…es lo normal para una chica de 16 años

"¿Natsuki?"

"Es su novio, ¿Recuerdas?" dijo otra chica, para después guiñarle un ojo a Umi "Nunca pensé que una chica tan seria como Umi, tuviera un novio y es lindo"

"Yo también quiero un novio"

"¡Umi!" un chico de cabello rubio despeinado, ojos de color verde y con anteojos, la saludaba desde la entrada de la escuela

"Nos vemos mañana" les dijo Umi a sus compañeras, para después dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el chico

"¿Tenias planes con tus amigas?" pregunto Natsuki frotándose la cabeza avergonzado

"No te preocupes, te prometí que saldríamos" ante las palabras de Umi, el chico sonrió encantado; llevaban saliendo tres meses, Umi no estaba segura si le gustaba…antes que nada, la palabra _gustar_ resultaba extraña para ella, pero había aceptado salir con él, al considerarlo un chico serio y responsable, alguien que sería incapaz de dañar a una chica, siendo más probable que el resultara dañado.

 _Mezclarse para no llamar la atención, hacer las cosas que una chica de mi edad haría_

"¡Cierto!" exclamo Natsuki sacando un libro de su mochila, otra de las cualidades por las que Umi aún seguía con esto, era porque a Shinomiya Natsuki le encantaba leer tanto como a ella "Mi padre lo consiguió y lo leí completo en una sola noche…¡Es increíble!"

"Por eso las ojeras" dijo Umi tomando el libro y Natsuki sonrió avergonzado "Lo siento…te amo"

"Si, trata sobre un chico que se enamora de un robot" dijo Natsuki, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en Umi que paso desapercibido para el chico "Es hermoso y sentimental"

"Este tipo de libros están prohibidos" dijo Umi frunciendo ligeramente el ceño "Si alguien te ve con un libro de estos…"

"Si, seguramente me iría mal, pero mientras no se lo enseñe a las personas equivocadas, además es solo ficción…últimamente la gente está exagerando mucho" dijo Natsuki deteniéndose al ver que Umi se había quedado parada, mirando en la gran pantalla que se encontraba en una de las partes más transitadas de Tokio "¿Umi?"

"Y en la prefectura de Hokkaido se está llevando la destrucción de diez mil viejos androides, los cuales están siendo incinerados en…" la voz de la reportera se escuchaba fuerte y clara, un grupo de curiosos veía las noticias y asentía ligeramente, mientras tanto Umi apretaba fuertemente los puños y fruncía el ceño.

 _Por un poco más…_

"¿Escuchaste la noticia sobre el chico que se enamoró de uno?" pregunto Natsuki, había llegado junto a Umi y se encontraba parado a su lado "Por supuesto destruyeron a ese robot y el pobre chico se encuentra en una institución mental…sus padres lloraban desconsolados, cuando mi madre vio la noticia no dejo de hacerme preguntas…tenemos un androide que hace las labores domésticas, supongo que estaba preocupada que me fuera a pasar lo mismo"

"¿Qué opinas sobre eso?" pregunto Umi sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, donde se veía miles de androides siendo quemados

"No lo sé, quiero creer que tienen una especie de sentimientos…Takeda-san me ha cuidado desde que era un bebe, no quiero pensar que solo es un montón de cables conectados, creo que al final no puedes evitar encariñarte con ellos"

"Si"

"¿Qué hay de ti, Umi? ¿Qué piensas sobre ellos?"

"Pienso que deberíamos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a ver la película" dijo Umi dándose media vuelta y dejando confundido a Natsuki

"S-si"

.

.

Umi sabia la fecha exacta en que su vida como estudiante de preparatoria había empezado…cinco años, 247 días y 15 horas, el momento en que escapo de esa casa y empezó a vagar por las calles hasta que encontró un apartamento vacío, en estos tiempos era bastante común encontrarlos y que nadie los reclamara, había cosas más urgentes que tratar.

"¿¡Que crees que haces!? ¡Levanta esa bolsa, estúpido montón de hojalata!" un mujer de cabello rubio y apariencia extranjera, le había dado una patada a una chica de cabello purpura y ojos verdes, podría haber pasado por una chica de preparatoria, pero el numero en su mejilla izquierda que significaba el código que se les ponía a todos los androides cuando eran creados, borraban esa ilusión.

Umi vio la escenas unos segundos hasta que la mujer la miro y dándose media vuelta siguió su camino, los humanos no los trataban bien y cuando lo hacían, los tachaban de raros

" _¿Encariñarse con un robot? Solo los pobres perdedores hacen eso, las personas que no tienen vida y no pueden encontrar un novio o una novia…son patéticos, una verdadera paria social"_

Esa era la opinión general de la sociedad japonesa y Umi estaba segura que la del resto del mundo, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su mejilla izquierda.

 _Podría haber estado en su lugar…hace unos años estaba en su lugar…incluso podría estar ardiendo junto a todos los demás en estos momentos…aparentar, eso es todo lo que debo hacer, esa fue la razón por la que comencé a salir con Natsuki, por la que hice amigas en la preparatoria…ser como las demás chicas…si me descubren…_

Umi estaba a punto de doblar la esquina que la llevaría a su apartamento, pero un pequeño bulto en el fondo de un callejón llamo su atención; al principio pensó que se trataba de un gato o un cachorro, pero era demasiado grande para ser algo así, miro hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola, algo normal ya que su apartamento se encontraba en un área poco concurrida.

Dando pasos vacilantes se acercó hasta quedar frente al pequeño bulto y lentamente llevo su mano hacia la vieja y sucia sabana que lo cubría, al jalarla por completo, Umi pudo ver a una niña que no podía tener más de ocho años, tenía cabello marrón grisáceo y ojos ámbar, tenía las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y la lluvia que estaba cayendo; Umi podía haber dado media vuelta e irse, al fin y al cabo ayudar a una niña podría traerle problemas, pero la forma en que la niña la veía como si le estuviera gritando _ayúdame_ silenciosamente, hizo que hincándose a su lado, Umi la tapara con su paraguas, podía sentir la lluvia mojando su piel y su cabello, pero no le importaba, solo deseaba que la pequeña niña estuviera a salvo.

"Vamos" dijo Umi con voz suave, ofreciéndole la mano a la pequeña, esta solo se encogió ante el acto y empezó a sollozar "No te hare daño…confía en mi"

La niña la miro un par de minutos, pasando de la mano que Umi le ofrecía a la pequeña sonrisa que la chica le daba y estirando poco a poco su mano, tomo la de Umi.

"Mi nombre es Sonoda Umi"

"M-Minami Kotori" dijo la niña secándose las lágrimas con su brazo, ahora que se había levantado, Umi podía ver pequeños moretones en los brazos y piernas de Kotori, sin contar el viejo y sucio camisón que vestía "¿Me ayudaras?"

"Si…te ayudare" tomando fuertemente de la mano a Kotori, ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el viejo complejo de apartamentos donde Umi vivía, mirando de reojo a Kotori que se aferraba con ambas manos a la mano izquierda de Umi, esta se preguntaba ¿Por qué hacía esto? Tener a una niña con ella solo llamaría la atención y eso es lo que Umi menos quería; inserto la llave en la cerradura y con un leve chirrido, la puerta se abrió "Vamos"

Umi dejo el paraguas en la entrada y quitándose los zapatos, entro al pequeño apartamento, mientras tanto Kotori se había quedado quieta en la entrada, mirando asustada hacia todos lados.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Estoy sucia" respondió Kotori en un susurro apenas audible mirando hacia sus pequeños pies que se encontraban llenos de tierra "Ensuciare tu casa onee-chan"

"No importa" dijo Umi tomando su mano y dándole una sonrisa amable "Podemos limpiar después, así que vamos…debes tomar un baño o cogerás un resfriado"

"Takemiya-san me golpeaba cada vez que ensuciaba su piso" murmuro Kotori siguiendo a Umi al cuarto de baño "Nos golpeaba por todo"

"Entiendo" un pequeño malestar se empezó a formar en Umi, eran estas pequeñas cosas que la hacían cuestionarse si acaso los humanos no estaban equivocados y los verdaderos robots sin emociones eran ellos y no los propios robots "Vivías en un orfanato"

"Si" respondió Kotori quitando el harapiento camisón y entrando a la bañera "Mama y papa murieron cuando tenía cinco años y entonces fui a vivir con Takemiya-san, ¿Tú tienes papas, onee-chan?"

"No"

"Somos iguales" dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Umi lavaba su cabello 2¿Tendre que regresar con Takemiya-san?"

"No" dijo Umi sin pensar, sorprendiéndose por su respuesta, pero no podía dejar que una dulce niña como Kotori regresara con esa mujer, sabía que al hacer esto se ponía en riesgo, pero que más daba "Dijiste que éramos iguales…entonces deberíamos estar juntas…las personas que son iguales tienen que estar juntas"

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Kotori llena de emoción, apenas había conocido a Umi pero había algo en ella, Kotori no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras pero la hacía sentir cálida y segura…le recordaba la sensación de estar en los brazos de su mama, a pesar de que era pequeña cuando sus padres murieron, aun recordaba estar en los brazos de su madre.

"Si…es una promesa"

"¿Te quedaras a mi lado, siempre?"

 _¿Siempre?_

"Si, siempre" Kotori sonrió encantada ante la respuesta de Umi, para después un ruido saliera de su estómago, haciéndola sonrojar "Tienes hambre ¿No?"

"P-perdón" Por primera vez en su vida, Umi sintió que merecía la pena seguir en este mundo…aun no los había pero había encontrado la razón de existir y en unos años, seria plenamente consciente de eso.

.

.

"Aquí" dijo Umi dándole un plato con panqueques a Kotori, que miro su comida encantada "No estoy segura si es suficiente, pero…"

Las palabras de Umi murieron en el aire, cuando Kotori empezó a comer como si se le fuera la vida en ello, Umi soltó una risita al ver tal espectáculo y esto provoco que Kotori se detuviera.

"Ah, perdón…no te agradecí, debes de pensar que soy una maleducada" dijo Kotori con sus mejillas ardiendo

"Está bien, me alegro que mi comida sea tan deliciosa que no puedas ni hablar"

"¡Esta riquísima!" exclamo Kotori volviendo a comer, pero ahora con más calma "¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien, onee-chan?"

 _Me programaron con esa habilidad_

"Viendo programas de cocina" respondió Umi sentándose al lado de Kotori "Kotori"

"¿Si?"

"Mañana iremos a comprarte algo de ropa ¿Te parece bien?"

"¡Sí!" respondió Kotori con una gran sonrisa, pero esta se fue desvaneciendo cuando observo la mejilla izquierda de Umi "Eres un robot…"

Levantándose bruscamente, Umi llevo la mano a su mejilla para descubrir que el maquillaje había desaparecido, seguramente la lluvia lo había quitado, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada? Si algún vecino la hubiera visto, seguramente ya estaría en camino para ser destruida y ahora…seguramente Kotori empezaría a gritar y atraería la atención de los vecinos…Umi tenía que pensar rápido que hacer, antes de que todo se saliera de control.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando sintió una pequeña y cálida mano en su mejilla, donde el número de serie, estaba grabado como si de una cicatriz se tratara; la pequeña niña no la miraba con asco o miedo, como Umi pensó que lo haría, en cambio su mirada demostraba asombro…genuina sorpresa infantil, solo eso.

"Kotori…"

"Asombroso" dejo escapar Kotori, mientras sus pequeños dedos trazaban los números "Nunca vio a un robot de cerca…eres hermosa"

"¿N-no estas asustada?" pregunto Umi

"¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?"

"Porque…no soy humana"

"¿Eres Umi-neechan, no?"

"Si…"

"Entonces está bien" dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa "Umi-neechan siempre será Umi-neechan, la persona, robot, androide…más amable del mundo y yo la quiero"

Umi no supo que responder cuando los pequeños brazos de Kotori rodearon su cuello para darle un abrazo, se preguntaba si podía llorar… ¿Si había sido programada para eso? Pero lo único que hizo fue devolverle el abrazo mientras un extraño _sentimiento_ se instalaba en su interior.

 _Los humanos podían ser buenos…por los menos Kotori lo es…_

 **Ocho años después**

"¡Kotori!" exclamo Umi cruzada de brazos en el marco de la puerta "¡Llegaremos tarde!"

"¡Perdón Umi-chan!" dijo Kotori llegando a su lado y ambas chicas empezaron a correr hacia la estación "No pude evitar quedarme dormida"

"Te dije que no te desvelaras viendo esa película" dijo Umi tomando la mano de Kotori mientras corrían, ella no se podía cansar pero podía escuchar la respiración rápida de Kotori "Sabias que hoy tenemos escuela y aun así te desvelas"

"¿Me perdonas?" pregunto Kotori dándole a Umi esa mirada que la chica sabía que desarmaba por completo a Umi "Umi-chan…"

"D-de acuerdo…pienso que te estoy consintiendo demasiado" murmuro Umi subiendo al tren, seguida de Kotori "¿Hiciste la tarea?"

"Siiii mama" dijo Kotori haciendo que Umi frunciera el ceño "¿Compraremos pastel para nuestros cumpleaños?"

"Lo hare yo" dijo Umi con una pequeña sonrisa

"Te ayudare" dijo Kotori sonriendo y Umi asintió, habían pasado ocho años desde que Kotori había empezado a vivir con Umi, en ese periodo de tiempo habían cambiado de ciudad tres veces, no podían quedarse en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo…Umi siempre sería una chica de 16 años y por lo tanto llamaría la atención si las personas a su alrededor se daban cuenta de ese pequeño problema, Kotori no tenía problema con eso, podían incluso vivir cada semana en diferente lugar pero mientras permaneciera al lado de Umi, ella estaría bien.

"¿Estas segura?"

"¡Sí!"

Hoy se cumplían ocho años desde que Umi había encontrado a Kotori, aunque a veces Umi pensaba que había sido al revés. Ambas chicas habían decidido que ese día…15 de Noviembre seria el cumpleaños de Kotori y esta al preguntarle a Umi, cuando era su cumpleaños y al saber que Umi no poseía uno, decidió que sería el mismo día que el de ella.

"Honoka me dijo…" dijo Umi con voz vacilante "Que un chico se te confeso…¿Aceptaste?"

"No…porque la única que me gusta es Umi-chan" dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa y Umi estaba segura que si fuera una chica normal se hubiera sonrojado hasta las orejas; esta era una de las típicas cosas que Kotori decía, Umi sabía que era una de las formas de Kotori de expresar cariño y que no debía darle otro significado…más cuando era imposible que algo pasara realmente; Umi se repetía una y otra vez que Kotori crecería y se convertiría en una hermosa mujer, entonces encontraría un chico del cual se enamoraría y entonces se iría de su lado…le dolería pero lo aceptaría porque sabía que era lo mejor "¿Umi-chan?"

"Ya casi llegamos" fue la respuesta de Umi y Kotori hizo un mohín "¿Pasa algo?"

"No"

"Estas molesta"

"No lo estoy"

"Lo estas"

"No lo estoy"

"Kotori…"

"Umi tonta"

"¿Enserio?"

"Umi idiota"

"Si, si" Umi sonrió para sí, los momentos en los que Kotori se molestaba eran pocos, pero Umi siempre encontró estos momentos adorables "¿Te gustaría algún regalo en especial?"

"No"

"¿Sigues molesta?"

"Si"

"¿Hice algo mal?"

"Si"

Ambas chicas bajaron del tren y Kotori hincho levemente las mejillas mientras caminaba al lado de Umi, esta no podía evitar sonreír al verla…definitivamente era adorable.

"Horrible" esas palabras sorprendieron a Umi, no esperaba que Kotori la llamara así, pero al ver a la chica se dio cuenta que no se refería a ella, sino a la escena que se estaba presenciado frente a ellas. Umi estaba segura que había visto a esa chica antes…por supuesto, hace ochos años cuando estaba en esa cita con Shinomiya Natsuki…Umi se preguntó que había sido de él; la chica era el androide que esa mujer rubia había pateado y ahora frente a sus ojos se repetía una escena similar, un chico rubio que Umi estaba segura que sería el hijo de esa mujer le había un puñetazo tan fuerte que había hecho a la chica caer.

"¡Pedazo de porquería!" exclamo el chico propinándole un puntapié "¡Te dije que te largaras! ¡No me importa si mi madre te dijo que me esperaras, solo lárgate!"

El chico lanzo otra patada a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo, Umi podía ver como la chica apretaba los labios intentando no dejar escapar ningún grito…ellos podían sentir dolor físico, los habían construido con nervios para eso…los humanos sabían tan poco aun, se creía mejores y por eso aplastaban a quien consideraban diferente.

"¡Detente!" exclamo Kotori poniéndose delante de la chica que se encontraba tirada en el suelo "¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!"

"¿De que estas hablando? ¿¡No la vez!? ¡Es un maldito robot! ¡Esas cosas no sienten!" exclamo el chico completamente furioso, Kotori dio unos pasos hacia él y le propino una cachetada "Maldita.."

"Te dolió ¿No? A ellos también les duele"

"¿Eres una amante de los robots? Qué asco y que desperdicio…siendo tan linda" el chico con una sonrisa estaba a punto de tocar la mejilla de Kotori, cuando Umi lo detuvo tomándolo fuertemente del brazo lo que hizo que el chico hiciera una mueca de dolor

"No te atrevas a tocarla…te matare si lo haces"

"Ambas…son raras" dijo el chico lanzando un escupitajo al suelo y alejándose de ahí "¡Es mejor no vuelvas a casa, pedazo de basura! ¡Le diré a mama que te mande a destruir!"

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Umi parándose al lado de la chica "Necesitamos ir al hospital…no, eso no serviría…"

"Kotori" la llamo Umi y Kotori levanto la mirada "Lo mejor por el momento es que nos vayamos de aquí, estamos llamando la atención"

Era cierto, una bola curiosos se había concentrado a su alrededor y murmuraban cosas para nada agradables…una chica humana defendiendo a un robot…ninguno estaba de acuerdo con esa actitud

"Si" dijo Kotori ofreciéndole la mano a la chica, que la miraba confundida "Minami Kotori y ella es Sonoda Umi…puedes confiar en nosotras"

"Toujou Nozomi" dijo la chica sosteniendo la mano de Kotori y levantándose "Tengo que regresar a casa"

"No" dijo Umi poniéndose frente a ella "Ellos te destruirán, los escuchaste"

"Aun así me destruirán…no está permitido que los robots estén sin un dueño" dijo Nozomi bajando la mirada

"Ven con nosotras" dijo Kotori sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Nozomi "Por favor"

Umi dejó escapar un suspiro y tomando la otra mano de Nozomi, la puso en su mejilla y Nozomi abrió los ojos sorprendida, a pesar de que la mejilla de Umi parecía normal, Nozomi podía sentir perfectamente los números que estaban grabados en su piel.

"Tú eres…" empezó Nozomi pero Kotori le indico que guardara silencio "Iré con ustedes"

"Por aquí" dijo Umi haciendo que ambas chicas la siguieran, las tres caminaron aproximadamente tres cuadras hasta que encontraron un pequeño cuarto, Umi metió una pequeña llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió; adentro olía a humedad y polvo y parecía que hacía años que nadie lo habitaba.

"Es nuestro escondite secreto por si las cosas se ponen mal" dijo Kotori con una sonrisa mientras Umi encendía una vieja lámpara "Umi-chan dice que es mejor estar preparadas"

"Sonoda-san ¿Cierto? ¿Minami-san es tu propietaria?" pregunto Nozomi y Kotori frunció el ceño

"¡No! Umi-chan es Umi-chan y no tiene ningún dueño"

"Entonces…" empezó Nozomi mirándolas confundidas "Es posible que uno de nosotros este sin un humano? Pensé que los controles eran muy estrictos"

"Lo son" dijo Umi, sentándose en un viejo sofá "Pero yo fui el pequeño fallo…ellos no saben que existo y estoy segura que puedo hacer que tampoco sepan que existes"

"¡Umi-chan es súper inteligente!" exclamo Kotori "Estoy segura que puede hacerlo"

"Minami-san…"

"Kotori"

"Está bien…Kotori-chan… ¿Estas bien con eso? Sonoda-san es…"

"Umi-chan es Umi-chan, así como Nozomi-chan es Nozomi-chan" dijo Kotori sentándose al lado de Umi y tomando su mano, Nozomi las miro por unos momentos para después dejar escapar un risita "¿Tengo razón, no?"

"Si…Kotori-chan es una chica muy interesante" dijo Nozomi con voz juguetona, era como si con las palabras de Kotori s ele hubiera quitado un peso de encima "Umi-chan"

"¿Chan?"

"¿Crees que puedas hacer algo similar conmigo?" pregunto Nozomi señalando su mejilla y Umi asintió "Gracia sal cielo…estoy cansada de fingir de ser una especie de…algo sin emociones, los humanos se asustan si las demostramos"

"Entiendo eso" dijo Umi y Kotori la miro confundida, Umi nunc ale había contado que había sido de ella antes de ser libre, Kotori sentía que era un tema prohibido "Ellos no saben nada…excepto Kotori…ella es un sol…le da calidez a todo aquel que este a su alrededor"

"Umi-chan" murmuro Kotori con la cara completamente roja y Nozomi las miro divertida "¡Umi-chan es genial, amable, buena, hermosa y siempre me ha cuidado! ¡Me gusta mucho!"

"Ara…un romance prohibido se está desarrollando aquí" dijo Nozomi guiñándoles un ojo

"¡Eso es imposible!" exclamo Umi levantándose "Es imposible para los de nuestra clase y lo sabes…sentir amor y eso…imposible"

Las palabras de Umi se sentían como una mentira y las tres chicas presentes en esa habitación lo sabían pero ninguna dijo nada, Kotori se preguntaba a vece si era buena idea seguir aferrada a sus sentimientos pero a veces se daba cuenta…la forma en que Umi la miraba y le hablaba, estaba segura que Umi sentía lo mismo…solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo y Kotori podía esperar toda una vida para eso…aunque poco a poco el reloj iba en su contra.

"Entiendo" dijo Nozomi llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

"Me encargare de cubrir el número" dijo Umi sacando una cajita de maquillaje de su bolso "Ayúdame Kotori"

"Si" Kotori miro le dedico una sonrisa a Umi y esta se la devolvió, Nozomi pudo ver claramente la conexión entre ambas chicas y esperaba que las cosas siguieran ese camino; si alguien descubría esto entonces…no quería pensar que es lo que pasaría…que es lo que les harían "Umi-chan"

"¿Si?"

"¡Te quiero!"

"R-realmente Kotori…"

 _Sé que tu sientes lo mismo y que tienes razones para no decirlo, está bien…sé que no será fácil Umi-chan…pero estos preciosos días que hemos pasado juntas y los días que vendrán…sonreiré siempre sonreiré porque podre verte…podre estar a tu lado Umi-chan._

"Kotori" la voz de Umi la saco de sus pensamientos "Gracias…"

 _Gracias Kotori…lograste hacer que sonriera por primera vez…tu calidez me lleno por completo y me di cuenta que la mayoría d ellos humanos están equivocados…podemos sentir…definitivamente podemos hacerlo…deseo con todas las fuerzas del mundo que pueda caminar a tu lado por mucho más tiempo…lo deseo tanto…_

 **Muchas gracias por leer, esta idea me había estado rondando la cabeza desde hace varias semanas, estaba volviendo a ver la serie "The Sarah Connor Chronicles" y recordé un anime que había visto hace unos años, acerca de un mundo donde había androides y que las personas pensaban que no sentían pero realmente lo hacían, creo que era una serie de ovas, no recuerdo el nombre pero era largo xD y entonces pensé que sería bueno ver a las chicas en un mundo parecido.**

 **Este fanfic no será basado en el anime, solo tome la idea de los robots, así que espero que les guste y me digan que opinan del primer capítulo, fue algo corto pero los demás serán largos como estoy acostumbrada a escribirlos; la pareja principal será KotoUmi y como secundarias NicoMaki y NozoEli**

 **De nuevo gracias por leer, mi otro fic "Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan" lo subiré pronto; nos leemos la próxima.**


	2. Iré A Donde Quiera Que Tu Vayas

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me pone muy feliz que les haya interesado esta historia, espero que les guste el segundo capítulo.**

 _ **Iré A Donde Quiera Que Tu Vayas**_

" _¡Kotori!" exclamo Umi, intentando darle alcance a la niña que ahora se encontraba corriendo por todo el apartamento "¡Deja de jugar y ve a bañarte!"_

" _¡No quiero!" exclamo Kotori mostrando en su rostro un evidente disgusto "No, hasta que me pidas perdón"_

" _¿Perdón?" pregunto confusa Umi y Kotori asintió "N-no creo haber hecho algo malo"_

" _¡Besaste a un chico!" exclamo Kotori señalando acusadoramente a Umi y esta la miro confundida "Umi-chan no debe besar a nadie"_

" _¿Por qué?" pregunto Umi, había besado a Natsuki porque tenía que hacerlo, sería muy sospechoso si no lo hacían, y como esperaba no sintió absolutamente nada "Te explique por qué tengo que tener un novio"_

" _Pero…Umi-chan es…"_

" _¿Kotori?"_

" _Umi-chan será la esposa de Kotori" el mohín que hizo Kotori hizo que Umi no pudiera evitar sonreír, había pasado un año desde que había encontrado a Kotori y esos celos infantiles, por lo menos así los consideraba Umi, eran cada vez más frecuentes "Cuando tenga tu edad"_

" _Imposible" la corto Umi desviando la mirada "Sabes lo que soy Kotori y es imposible"_

" _Pero…Umi-chan siente, lo se…amor, odio, tristeza, alegría, enojo…Umi-chan puede sentir todo eso" dijo Kotori frunciendo ligeramente el ceño "Umi-chan es como yo…así que eres una persona"_

 _Umi dejó escapar un suspiro y acercándose a Kotori le puso una mano sobre su cabeza._

" _Cuando crezcas no pensaras así y lo entenderé, en unos años pensaras como ellos y entonces te iras y lo entenderé Kotori" dijo Umi y Kotori tomo fuertemente la mano de Umi_

" _¡Yo no soy como ellos! ¡Entiéndelo Umi-chan!"_

" _Si, si" respondió Umi con una pequeña sonrisa intentando dar por terminada la discusión "Ahora a bañarse"_

" _¿Te bañaras conmigo?"_

" _Si"_

" _¿Siempre lo harás?"_

" _Lo prometo"_

La luz del sol que se filtraba por las sucias ventanas, despertó a Kotori, había tenido un sueño, en estos momentos no lo recordaba con claridad pero sabía que había sido con Umi, siempre soñaba con Umi. Recorrió con su mirada la habitación para encontrar a Umi sentada en una vieja silla y revisando algo en una computadora.

"Estas despierta" dijo Umi sin mirarla "Tenías que dormir 45 minutos más para completar tu rutina saludable de sueño"

"No me trates como a una niña Umi-chan" dijo Kotori levantándose y acercándose a Umi "¿Y Nozomi-chan?"

"Tuve que reparar su sistema, esos golpe habían provocados fallas, despertara en cualquier momento" dijo Umi señalando la habitación que se encontraba al fondo "Debemos de pensar en una excusa del porque faltamos a la escuela"

"Simplemente nos escapamos en una cita romántica"

"Kotori…"

"Umi-chan sabias que hace cientos de años que dos chicas estuvieran juntas era raro" dijo Kotori y Umi asintió "Quizá en unos años las personas no piensen que si los robots y las personas están juntas sea malo"

"Eso es diferente Kotori" dijo Umi sin despegar la vista de la computadora "No somos persona, he olvidado las veces que te lo he dicho, nuestra forma de actuar, comportarnos, está regido por una programación…si algún circuito falla incluso podríamos acabar matando…ha habido casos y lo sabes"

"Umi-chan jamás haría eso"

"Ha habido casos"

"¡Umi-chan no lo haría!" exclamo Kotori apretando los puños "¿Verdad"

"Si, yo nunca lo haría" respondió Umi desviando la mirada del monitor y tomando la mano de Kotori "He logrado borrar la información de Nozomi…en resumen ella nunca existió, nunca construyeron un robot como ella…está a salvo"

 _Por lo menos por ahora_

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí Umi-chan?" pregunto Kotori jugando con los dedos de Umi, se sentían tan suaves que nadie pensaría que no era una chica normal de 16 años

"Terminaras la preparatoria y te quedaras a estudiar la universidad en Tokio" respondió Umi, cada dio que pasaba sabía que la inminente separación llegaría pero cuando llegara ese día, despediría a Kotori con la mejor de sus sonrisas "Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, en este lugar esta una excelente escuela de diseño y…"

"¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunto Kotori, aunque ya sabía la respuesta "¿Te iras?"

"Sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en un lugar"

"El día que nos conocimos me prometiste que jamás me dejarías" murmuro Kotori y Umi sabía que estaba llorando "¿Piensas romper tu promesa?"

"Sabes que es lo mejor"

"No, no es lo mejor…te amo Umi-chan, lo sabes ¿No?" Umi no podía soportarlo más, la mirada que le dio Kotori reflejaba todos sus sentimientos y el dolor que sentía al ver tan pocas posibilidades en su futuro "No importa que me rechaces, yo siempre estaré a tu lado…no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente Umi-chan"

"Buenos días" dijo Nozomi con una amable sonrisa entrando a la habitación "Ha sido una buena siesta ¿Se le puede llamar así?"

"No, no se puede" respondió Umi, estaba internamente agradecida que Nozomi llegara, no sabía que habría hecho al ver a Kotori en esas condiciones "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me siento bien, tantos golpes habían provocado fallos en mi visión y mi pierna derecha no funcionaba bien" dijo Nozomi sentándose en el viejo sofá "Umi-chan eres muy inteligente, eres de los modelos más recientes ¿No?"

"No realmente, mi modelo fue fabricado hace quince años"

"Pero la manera en que te desenvuelves" dijo Nozomi mirándola incrédula "Los modelos de hace quince años, eran cosas que no podían poner una expresión humana"

Umi miro a Kotori como pidiendo su aprobación para decir algo y Kotori asintió levemente, sentía que podía confiar en Nozomi, además de que estaban en el mismo barco y si una se hundía la otra la seguía.

"Mi modelo fue un experimento fallido, hacer un androide lo más parecido a al ser humano, emociones, sentir el dolor físico al igual que una persona, sudor y todo lo que desecha un ser humano…en resumen crear un humano solo que con el cuerpo lleno de cables y por supuesto sin poder envejecer" dijo Umi sentándose al lado de Kotori "Los científicos creyeron que las cosas habían salido bien, pero resulto que tenía una falla"

"¿Qué tipo de falla?" pregunto Nozomi

"No lo sé" dijo Umi dejando escapar un suspiro "Nunca me lo dijeron y no pude escucharlos, he revisado mi sistema cientos de veces y no encuentro nada, sigue siendo un misterio para mí; después de que esos científicos descubrieran la falla intentaron destruirme…no se los permití…me pude infiltrar en la red del centro de investigaciones y lo destruí…eran ellos o yo…"

"Entiendo" dijo Nozomi, Kotori había tomado la mano de Umi en un intento por decirle que todo estaba bien "Supongo que borraste tu historial por completo así como hiciste conmigo"

"Así es, ninguna de las dos existe, por lo tanto podemos tener una vida maso menos normal" dijo Umi mirando la mano de Kotori, todavía recordaba lo pequeña que era hace unos años y ahora tenían la misma medida "Toujou-san ¿Qué hay de ti? Esa familia…"

"Ayase, era la familia Ayase…eran los padres, un chico de 15 años" empezó Nozomi mirando hacia la ventana "Tenían dos hijas pero ellas vivian en Rusia con su abuela, nunca las conocí…se dieron cuenta que no eran unas personas muy amables, pero no los puedes culpar, así es como actúa una persona normal en estos tiempos"

"Son horribles" dijo Kotori levantándose y tomando la mano de Nozomi para después sonreírle "Todo estará bien ahora Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan y yo te ayudaremos…las tres estaremos juntas ¿Verdad Umi-chan?"

"Si, por ahora lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí" dijo Umi dirigiéndose hacia la salida e indicándoles a las chicas que esperaran "No hay nadie, andando"

Lo primero que noto Nozomi al salir, era que nadie la miraba como si se tratara de un bicho raro, la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera la miraban, solo uno que otro chico, ahora era como ellos; se llevó la mano a su mejilla para verificar que el número se encontraba ahí, como una vieja cicatriz aún se encontraba presente y por un momento pudo ver su futuro…brillante, no oscuro como siempre lo imagino, podía ser ¿Feliz? O por lo menos lo que su programación le decía que era la felicidad.

"¿Iré a la escuela con ustedes?" pregunto Nozomi emocionada, siempre le había dado curiosidad por saber cómo era

"Si, es lo mejor" respondió Umi, Nozomi vio las manos entrelazadas de Kotori y Umi, se preguntó si por ser Umi un modelo especial, podía sentir lo que las personas llamaban _amor_ Nozomi sabía que ella no podía sentirlo, no había sido programada para eso, pero el saber que ahora iría a la preparatoria donde había chicos y chicas, el daba extrema curiosidad el probar como seria salir con alguien, no podía sentir _amor_ pero por lo menos podía aparentarlo, era una buena actriz o Ayase-san decía eso…hablando de esa familia, si Nozomi fuera humana podría haber dicho que los odiaba, así que lo que experimentaba era algo bastante similar, se preguntaba qué pasaría si le proponía a Umi matar a esa familia, los robots no tienen conciencia ni remordimiento.

"No aceptara" murmuro para sí misma, por el momento solo disfrutaría, podía confiar en Umi y Kotori era una buena chica, Nozomi estaba gratamente sorprendida al descubrir que no todos los humanos podían ser monstruos.

.

.

.

"Estoy en casa"

"Bienvenida Nishikino-sama" dijo una chica de ojos verdes y cabello violeta oscuro "Su madre dijo que llegaría tarde del hospital y su padre se encuentra en un viaje que terminara la próxima semana, ¿Le apetecería algo de cenar?"

"No, gracias Erena" respondió Maki dirigiéndose a su habitación

"Nishikino-sama"

"He dicho que me llames Maki"

"Sabe que a su padre le molestaría si la llamo así" dijo Erena y Maki dejo escapar un suspiro "Le iba a decir que la nueva integrante en el servicio de la casa ha llegado"

"Entendido y llámame Maki"

"Pero…"

"¡No soy como papá!" exclamo Maki apretando los puños "Ustedes han estado conmigo más que mi propia familia, así que si no están mis padres olvídate de los estúpidos modales y llámame por mi nombre"

"¡Erena-chan, Anju-chan se acabó todas las moritas!" exclamo una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules "Oh Maki-chan ¡Buenas!"

"¿Ves? Honoka esta actuando idiota como siempre" dijo Maki señalando a Honoka que fingió un gesto de disgusto "U-ustedes son mi familia…esperen a que me gradué y nos iremos todas de aquí…n-no volverán a tener que soportar los regaños de mis padres y…"

"Maki" la llamo Erena haciendo que la chica dejara de hablar "Yukiho ¿La recuerdas, no? Tu padre la mando a destruir por estar demasiado apegada a ti"

"Tenía doce años, ahora soy más cuidadosa" dijo Maki, sentía que los ojos le empezaban a molestar por las lágrimas retenidas, nunca perdonaría su padre por eso "¡Ahora no pienso permitir que les hagan daño!"

"Confía un poco más en ella" dijo Anju acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa "Ya no es esa pequeña niña que teníamos que cuidar para que no cayera por las escaleras"

"Solo mientras no estén tus padres, Maki" dijo Erena y Maki sonrió satisfecha

"Iré a cambiarme y nos sentaremos las cuatro a comer" dijo Maki y salió corriendo a su habitación, a pesar de las protestas de su madre de que necesitaba amigas, ella no la escucharía, no necesitaba ninguna de esas estúpidas chicas de su escuela que solo se la pasaban hablando de cosas sin sentido, ella ya tenía amigas en esta casa…y era con las únicas con las que podía sentirse a gusto.

Maki estaba a punto de doblar la esquina que la llevaría a su habitación cuando un ruido en el cuarto donde se encontraba su piano la alerto, al principio se asunto pero después recordó que Erena le había dicho que había alguien nueva; intentando no hacer ruido, Maki se recargo en el marco de la puerta para encontrar a una chica que parecía de primer año de secundaria, tenía su pequeña mano sobre la tecla del piano y apretaba la tecla para después dejarla ir, repetía y repetía esta misma operación ante la atenta mirada de Maki.

"¿S-sabes tocar el piano?" pregunto Maki haciendo que la chica volteara a verla, hubo algo en la mirada de esa chica que hizo que Maki se detuviera, estaba vacía, no podía ver nada ahí "D-deja de mirarme tan directamente…mi nombre es Nishikino Maki ¿Y el tuyo?

"TK931" respondió la chica señalando el número de serie que tenía en la mejilla, su voz sonaba tan monótona que asusto a Maki "Es un placer servirle ojou-sama"

"Maki…ese es mi nombre"

"Lo siento, pero he sido programada para llamarla de esa manera ojou-sama" dijo la chica sin pestañear, ese era el plan de su padre, pensó Maki, hacerle ver que los robots solo eran un montos de metal y que no sentían absolutamente nada y que les era imposible sentir por lo menos empatía hacia alguien "¿Le gustaría comer algo Ojou-sama?"

"No" respondió simplemente Maki mirando a la chica que aprecia no transmitir ninguna emoción en absoluto "¿Hay algún nombre que te guste?"

"TK931 ese es mi nombre" Maki apretó los puños por la frustración, no dejaría que su padre ganara, fijo su vista en una revista de música que se encontraba sobre el piano y el nombre de una compositora llamo su atención.

"Nico, ese será tu nombre"

"Pero…"

"Tienes que obedecerme en todo lo que diga ¿Cierto?" pregunto Maki y Nico asintió "Entonces te llamaras Nico, si desobedeces entonces…y-yo…"

"¡La obligaras a comer ajo!"

"¡Honoka!" exclamo Maki, haciendo que Honoka se fuera corriendo de ahí "S-solo no me llames Ojou-sama y responde al nombre de Nico ¿Entiendes?"

"No"

"¿¡Eres idiota!?"

"Creo que Ojou-sama es la idiota al no entender que yo he sido programada para llamarla así" dijo Nico, haciendo que por primera vez en su vida, Maki tuviera ganas de golpear un robot, podía escuchar las risitas de Honoka y Anju desde el otro lado de la puerta "Los latidos de su corazón van demasiado rápido, le recomiendo que se calme"

"¡No voy a calmarme!"

"Esos latidos y aumento de la temperatura, pueden deberse a una excitación sexual que este sintiendo en este momento" dijo Nico haciendo que el rostro de Maki se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello "Le recomiendo que vaya a tener un acto sexual en estos momentos o se compre algún juguete para satisfacer sus deseos"

"¡N-no estoy frustrada!" exclamo Maki, podía escuchar las carcajadas de sus amigas y eso la ponía más avergonzada "D-deja de hablar así idiota"

"Solo me preocupe por la salud de usted Ojou-sama" dijo Nico que seguía con la misma cara de póker "Si no tiene nada de eso, yo me ofrezco a darle un poco de placer y liberarla de su estrés…álcese la falda y bájese las panties por favor"

"¡Pervertida!" exclamo Maki empujando a Nico haciendo que esta callera hacia atrás, mientras Maki salía corriendo de ese lugar y se encerraba en su habitación, nunca antes alguien le había hecho pasar tanta vergüenza, incluso parecía como si se estuviera burlando de ella "Imposible…¿Qué hay de raro en ella?"

"Maki-chan quiere que le haga un favor sexual" dijo Honoka con una sonrisa burlona asomándose por la puerta, ganándose un almohadazo de parte de Maki "Maki-chan mala"

"¿Cómo puede hablar de esa manera?" pregunto Maki tapándose el rostro con las manos "P-parece una pervertida"

"Los últimos robots que han salido son mmm"

"Más robots y menos humanos" dijo Anju entrando en la habitación de Maki seguida por Erena "Parece que tu Nico es uno de nueva generación…no esperes que sea como nosotras"

"Lo que me preocupa es…" empezó a hablar Erena viendo hacia la puerta "Si tus padres se dan cuenta del tipo eficiente que es, seguramente nos desecharan a nosotras"

"¡No permitiré que eso pase!" exclamo Maki levantándose de golpe "Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para que Nico-chan sea más…¿Normal?"

"Ahora es Nico-chan ¿Eh?" dijo Anju con voz cantarina y Maki se sonrojo "Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hacer amigos"

"N-no me gustan las personas…" refunfuño Maki cruzándose de brazos, Erena le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza a Anju y esta se acercó a Maki dándole un suave apretón en el hombro "¿Qué pasa?"

"Conocemos a unas personas…bueno solo es una" dijo Anju con una pequeña sonrisa "Solo nos vimos una vez pero ella es como la sociedad normal los llama…una loca amante de los robots, tiene una amiga que es un robot"

"Minami Kotori" dijo Erena

"¡Cierto! Kotori-chan es una persona muy amable" dijo Honoka con una gran sonrisa "Es el primer ser humano que veo, aparte de Maki-chan que trata bien a los robots…Umi-chan es un poco estricta pero es buena"

"¿Umi es…?"

"Como nosotras" dijo Erena "O algo parecido, su modelo es mucho mejor que el nuestro, en fin, creo que si traes a una chica humana a la casa, tus padres estarán más tranquilos"

"¿A qué escuela va esa tal Minami Kotori?" pregunto Maki dejándose caer en la cama, ya no tenía hambre, ahora solo deseaba dormir

"A la tuya" respondió Honoka acostándose al lado de Maki

"¿E-enserio?"

"No tenemos la culpa que Maki se encierre en su propio mundo y no se dé cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor" dijo Anju, pero Maki a duras penas pudo escucharla, ya se encargaría de conocer a Minami Kotori en la mañana, ahora todo lo que deseaba era dormir y olvidarse por completo de esa loli pervertida "Buenas noches Maki"

"Buenas noches Maki-chan"

"Descansa Maki"

Maki se abrazó a su almohada mientras el sueños e apoderaba de ella, todo estaría bien…tenia amigas y nadie la alejaría de ellas.

.

.

Eran las once de la noche cuando Maki despertó, su estómago le decía que necesitaba comer, así que levantándose lentamente se dirigió escaleras abajo a la cocina, le diría a Erena que le prepara algo y ya que había dormido toda la tarde, podrían jugar a algún juego de mesa las cuatro, sería divertido.

"Erena" la llamo Maki, esperando que en cualquier momento su amiga saliera y la regañara por ser tan ruidosa pero no ocurrió nada "¿Erena?"

"Maki" a Maki casi se le sale el corazón al ver a su madre en la parte baja de las escaleras, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa "Buenas noches Maki"

"P-pensé que llegarías más tarde" dijo Maki pasando de largo por donde estaba su madre dirigiéndose a la cocina

"El trabajo puede esperar, lo más importante es mi hija" dijo la madre de Maki y esta rodo los ojos, desde que tenía memoria, sus padres siempre le habían dado prioridad al trabajo, a Maki le molestaba que ahora venían a querer hacerse los buenos padres "Vamos, te preparare algo de cenar"

Maki no protesto, solo la siguió a la cocina donde su madre, abriendo el refrigerador empezó a sacar los ingredientes para la cena, había un olor que molestaba a Maki, no podía identificar que era pero olía espantoso, miro a su madre pero esta no parecía afectarle en absoluto.

"No tengo hambre"

"Vamos Maki, tu padre llego antes del viaje, tengamos una cena familiar" dijo su madre y se puso a cantar una canción en voz baja, Maki sintió un escalofrió, su padre había llegado, sentía que algo no cuadraba para nada "Te gusta el tomate ¿Cierto?"

"¿Dónde está papa?" pregunto Maki moviéndose inquieta y su madre solo le sonrió "Te he preguntado ¿Dónde está papa?"

"Fuera…quemando la basura"

"¿Basura…?" pregunto Maki con los ojos como platos y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo rápidamente al jardín, para encontrar una hoguera y su padre sonriendo satisfecho de su obra, a un lado de su padre se encontraba Honoka con una expresión en blanco y Anju que aprecia estar a punto de echarse a llorar, mientras tanto su padre sostenía a Erena del brazo "Erena…"

"Ah Maki, ¿Qué tal si vienes a darle un abrazo a tu padre? Extrañe a mi hija" la sonrisa que su padre tenía, no le gusta para nada "Que fría eres Maki…no entiendo cómo puedes ser fría con tus padres en lugar de serlo con estas cosas"

"No entiendo de que estas hablando" dijo Maki, no le gustaba nada esto, tenía que hacer algo…lo que fuera "Vi a la nueva que compraste no sabe decir otra cosa que su número de serie"

"Es un buen robot…no como este" dijo su padre apretando con toda la fuerza que tenía el brazo de Erena "Takui-san"

"Si señor" un hombre de casi dos metros se acercó detrás de Maki y miro a su padre con absoluta obediencia

"Detén a mi hija un momento, tengo que castigarla por su mal comportamiento"

"Si señor" dijo el hombre poniendo sus enormes manos en los hombros de Maki

"Padre detente…" susurro Maki mientras veía como su padre ce acercaba a la hoguera con Erena "¡Padre! ¡Me casare con el hombre que quieras pero detente!"

"Una televisión, un celular, un microondas…es lo que son estas cosas Maki, que no te dejen engañar su forma humana" dijo el hombre y haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza, Takui tomo más fuerte a Maki "Despídete de tu juguete"

"¡Detente!" grito Maki, antes de que su padre lanzara a Erena a la hoguera, podía ver el rostro de sufrimiento de la chica y escuchar los sollozos contenidos de Anju, Honoka tenía la cara impasible pero sabía que estaba sufriendo también…poco a poco su vista se volvió borrosa, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver y por más que se sacudía e intentaba zafarse, por más que le rogaba a su padre que se detuviera, por más que rogara que alguien la ayudara…no había nadie…solo podía llorar y grita mientras una de sus amigas estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos.

Podían haber pasado minutos u horas, Maki no estaba segura, ahora se encontraba de rodilla mientras unas pocas llamas quedaban en la hoguera y su padre las miraba con una sonrisa, no supo como pero se levantó y avanzando con paso decidido, llego hasta su padre y le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, el hombre la miro como le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría.

"Maki…lo que acabas de hacer…"

"¡Te odio!" exclamo Maki empujando a su padre en repetidas ocasiones "¡Te odio! ¡Tú eres el monstruo no ellos! ¡Tú y mama son horribles, los odio a los dos!"

Maki dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia su habitación, ignorando a su madre que la intento detener en el camino, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, lo primero que pensó fue soltarse a llorar en la cama, pero no podía hacer eso…tenía que proteger a Anju y Honoka.

"Ojou-sama"

"Lo que me faltaba" dijo Maki pero aun así abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Nico "¿Qué quieres?"

"Estoy programada para servirle Ojou-sama"

"Si, ya los has dicho mil veces" dijo Maki intentando limpiarse las lágrimas pero estas no dejaban de caer

"Por los latidos y la presión de Ojou-sama me doy cuenta que está en algo que los humanos llaman sufrimiento"

"Que observadora" dijo Maki con evidente sarcasmo, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era pensar que hacer y…un grito la regreso a la realidad, tenía que haberlos sabido su padre planeaba deshacerse de todas, estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su padre, pero Nico la detuvo "¡Suéltame! Otra amiga va a morir y yo…¡Suéltame!"

Nico no la salto, Maki pensó que para ser pequeña, tenía demasiada fuerza, ambas se acercaron al alfeizar de la ventana, donde Nico se quedó un momento en silencio, hasta que se produjo una serie de explosiones en la sala.

"Los aparatos eléctrico acaban de explotar, pude fácilmente infiltrarme en su sistema" dijo Nico aun sin cambiar de expresión "Eso le dará tiempo a Ojou-sama de salvar a su amigas"

Maki asintió y sin esperar un segundo cogió su mochila y metiendo toda la ropa que podía, salió corriendo hacia el jardín, donde Anju se encontraba en el suelo sollozando y Honoka parecía confundida sin atinar a moverse.

"¡Vámonos de aquí!" exclamo Maki tomando de la mano a Anju que solo miraba la hoguera donde Maki podía ver pedazos de metal "¡Anju, Erena no querría esto, vámonos!"

"Si…" respondió Anju en un murmullo y siguió a Maki junto con Honoka hacia la salida de la casa, fuera ya se encontraba Nico.

"¿Vienes?" pregunto Maki y Nico asintió, para después señalar un auto "Es de papa, nos encontraría rápido"

"No" respondió Nico subiendo al auto "He borrado los datos del sistema, estaremos más seguras aquí que a pie"

"¿Por qué nos estas ayudando?" pregunto Maki cuando el auto se puso en marcha "No lo entiendo…"

"Fui programada para ayudar a Ojou-sama y esto ayuda a Ojou-sama" dijo Nico sin despegar la vista de la carretera "Así es como es mi programación, su padre se encargó de eso"

Maki no le respondió, fijo su vista en el asiento trasero donde Anju sollozaba sin parar, no había lagrimas pero Maki podía ver la tristeza, mientras tanto Honoka le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, las personas decían que los robots no tenían sentimientos, que solo eran un montón de cables conectados paras servir al ser humano, pero en solo una hora, Maki había aprendido una gran lección…los verdaderos monstruos eran los humanos, en especial los adultos que se jactaban de saber todo y proteger pero realmente no sabían ni protegían nada, solo le temían a lo que era diferente y por mismo los destruian…ellos eran los monstruos.

"Maki-chan" dijo Honoka en voz baja "¿Dónde iremos?"

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo, por el momento…" empezó a hablar Maki, pero recordó algo que había dicho Erena "Erena dijo…acerca de esa chica…Minami Kotori, ¿Saben dónde vive?"

"Si" respondió Honoka viendo a Anju que había levantado la vista "Podemos ir ahí"

"No creo que sea una buena idea esta noche" dijo Anju, la imagen de chica alegre que Maki había conocido parecía haber desaparecido y ahora solo había dolor en su voz "Ir a media noche llamaría la atención, opino que estacionemos el auto y nos quedemos quietas, mañana iremos a ese lugar"

"Opino igual que JA908" dijo Nico estacionando el auto en un callejón "No debemos llamar la atención"

"Soy Anju…mi nombre es Anju…no vuelvas a decirme JA908"

"Pero ese es tu número de serie, nosotras no tenemos nombre" dijo Nico bastante confundida, nunca había conocido a robots como estos, aferrándose tanto al comportamiento humano "Anju no es un nombre para un robot"

"Lo es" dijo Maki viendo directamente a Nico; recordaba cuando le había puesto ese nombre a Anju, Maki tenía seis años y Anju la cuidaba mientras la pequeña niña jugaba con un piano de juguete, como siempre sus padres no estaban pero a Maki no le importaba mucho, tenía a esa chica para jugar…Anju había dicho su número de serie pero a Maki no le había gustado eso y de pronto exclamo que de ahora en adelante se llamaría Anju, está la miro por unos segundos para después soltar una risita, le había dicho que le gustaba ese nombre y desde ese momento siempre la había llamado así, ante el disgusto de sus padres "Así es como se llama"

"¿Lo entendiste?" pregunto Anju y Nico asintió, aunque no lo entendía del todo "Maki me puso ese nombre, Erena me llamaba así…ese es mi nombre sin importar lo que los estúpidos humanos digan…excepto tu Maki, lo sabes"

"Lo sé" dijo Maki acomodándose en el asiento, se estaba muriendo de sueño pero tenía miedo de dormir, tenía miedo de que cuando despertara, Anju y Honoka ya no estuvieran a su laso, ellas eran su única familia y no podía perderlas

"Es mejor que duerma Ojou-sama, las horas de sueño en una adolescente son muy importantes" dijo Nico y Maki frunció el ceño

"Estoy de acuerdo con la rarita esta" dijo Anju tomando la mano de Maki "Necesitas descansar…estaremos aquí, si algo pasa nos iremos rápido ¿De acuerdo?"

Maki asintió y cerrando los ojos, dejo que el sueño la venciera, esta noche soñaría una y otra vez con la muerte de Erena, pero también tendría un hermoso sueño, donde Erena estaba viva y las cuatro reirán como en los viejos tiempos y más importante…Nico estaba al lado de Maki, llamándola _Maki-chan_ y molestándola haciendo que Maki se sonroja y le dijera idiota en repetidas ocasiones…a la mañana siguiente Maki ya no recordaba ese sueño y quizá era mejor para no tener que afrontarse a la horrible realidad que vendría.

.

.

.

Nozomi cerró los ojos mientras se columpiaba en un parque que se encontraba cerca del apartamento de Umi, le había costado convencer a la chica que la dejara salir, Umi estaba segura que era peligroso pero después de decirle que si algún policía la veía, ella simplemente fingiría haberse peleado con sus padres y regresaría a casa, Umi cedió; Nozomi sospechaba que era más por los ojos de cachorro que Kotori le daba, Umi era diferente a los demás, ahora Nozomi estaba completamente segura de eso. Además tenía que hacer un pequeño trabajo con cierta familia…los humanos la llamaban venganza y ahora que estaba hecho, podía estar completamente tranquila.

"¿Y en qué lugar encajo yo?" se preguntó Nozomi mientras veía al cielo, las estrellas y la luna iluminaban la oscura madrugada y le daba un aire mágico al lugar "Una escena de una película romántica…o una de terror"

Puso su mano en su mejilla, se sentía el numero pero no se podía ver, Nozomi no pudo evitar compararse con un preso que había estado años encerrado y ahora por fin veía la luz del sol, aunque el sol no le gustaba mucho a Nozomi, ella prefería la noche, era una lástima que la escuela no fuera de noche, pensó, así la disfrutaría mucho más.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para regresar a casa, cuando escucho una conversación a sus espaldas que rápidamente la puso en alerta, eran dos chicas rubias que parecían tener una discusión, la menos parecía sumamente molesta y dándole una patada al suelo, salió corriendo dejando a la chica mayor sola; esta dejo escapar un suspiro y dándose vuelta se encontró frente a frente con Nozomi, esos rasgos se le hacían sumamente familiares.

"Ayase…"

"Perdón por el escándalo" dijo la chica rubia acercándose a Nozomi "Era mi hermana…tuvimos una pequeña pelea"

"Las peleas son normales entre hermanas" dijo Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa, viéndola de cerca la chica era hermosa "Mi nombre es Toujou Nozomi"

"Ayase Eli" dijo la chica mirando nerviosa a su alrededor "¿No es peligroso estar sola tan tarde?"

"Lo mismo podría decirse de ti" dijo Nozomi sin dejar de sonreír y Eli se sonrojo "Vivo a unas casa de aquí, así que estoy bien"

"Ya veo, yo…vivo a unas cuadras" a la vista de Nozomi, Eli parecía un pequeño cachorrito asustado que si no se tenía cuidado, saldría corriendo a esconderse en cualquier momento, peor más importante, por sus respiración, los latidos de su corazón, rubor y una pequeña capa de sudor que se estaba formando en la frente de Eli, Nozomi pudo analizar algo muy fácilmente…Ayase Eli tenía algo que los humanos llamaban atracción hacia Nozomi y esta no pudo evitar pensar en lo que se había dicho hace unas horas, acerca de saber si podía imitar la sensación llamada _amor_ quizá Eli seria la indicada para realizar el experimento "Mis padres…ellos…murieron hace unas horas, mi hermana y yo vivíamos en Rusia con mi abuela, hoy nos reuniríamos de nuevo con mis padres pero fueron asesinados…mi hermano igual"

"No parece afectarte mucho esa noticia"

"Nunca trate con ellos, es como si hubieran querido deshacerse de Arisa y de mi" dijo Eli sentándose en el columpio al lado de Nozomi "No sentir nada por la muerte de tus padres…debo de parecerte horrible"

"No, creo que eres humana, no puedes sentir dolor por alguien que nunca te demostró amor" dijo Nozomi tomando la mano de Eli y como lo suponía el corazón de esta empezó a latir más rápido, ¿Tan sencillo era para los seres humanos enamorarse? No, Nozomi sabía que enamorarse era algo más, ella le gustaba a Eli, solo eso "No intentes mortificarte Ayase-san"

"P-puedes usar mi nombre" dijo Eli viendo sus dedos entrelazados con los de Nozomi, no podía evita el sentirse terrible por estar en medio de la noche con una hermosa chica, cuando su familia acaba de ser asesinada, pero ¿Eran realmente su familia? Personas que nunca se preocuparon por ella y Arisa, para Eli eran solo desconocidos "Si no te parece bien"

"Elicchi"

"Nozomi" dijo Eli y Nozomi le sonrió, haciendo que Eli soltara la mano de la chica de golpe, tenía que calmarse, no podía actuar como una tonta adolescente enamorada…aunque era una adolescente al fin y al cabo, Eli tenía que pensar claramente y en esos pensamientos estaba el hecho de que se ponía nerviosa porque no interactuaba con chicas de su edad, en Rusia tenía un tutor particular por lo tanto ahora no sabía cómo actuar, si era eso, se dijo en repetidas ocasiones y los latidos rápidos se fueron calmando, ahora se sentí de nuevo como la Eli calmada e inteligente que siempre había sido "Gracias por escucharme Nozomi, espero que nos podamos volver a ver en algún momento"

"Si…" Nozomi estaba confundida, parecía por la reacción del cuerpo de Eli, que el pequeño flechazo había desaparecido y eso no le gusto a Nozomi, Eli era la persona perfecta para el experimento se repitió una y otra vez "Elicchi"

"¿Si?"

"¿A qué preparatoria asistirás?"

"Otonokizaka, tengo entendido que es de las escuelas más antiguas de Japón" dijo Eli casualmente, esto realmente estaba molestando a Nozomi, ¿Qué pasaría si Eli desarrollaba un enamoramiento por alguien más?

 _Entonces simplemente buscare a alguien más para realizar el experimento…Ayase Eli no es necesaria._

Nozomi le dio otro vistazo a la chica frente a ella y un extraño cambio pudo sentir en su sistema, loa tribuyo a una simple falla, era normal en robots antiguos como ella, no debería de preocuparse por nada.

"Yo también asisto a esa escuela" dijo Nozomi acercándosele a Eli, esta solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y Nozomi frunció el ceño, ¿Si fuera alguien más, Eli se alejaría, podía simplemente besarla en este momento pero Nozomi considero que sería demasiado, Eli aprecia del tipo de chica que le gusta ir paso a paso y Nozomi seria paciente; el ceño desapareció de sus facciones y acercándose a Eli, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y para su satisfacción, la temperatura corporal de Eli volvió a subir como la espuma "Nos veremos mañana en la escuela Elicchi"

Eli simplemente se quedó parada en medio del parque sin atinar a moverse y se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde aun podía sentir los labios de Nozomi, volvió a repetirse que tenía que calmarse , que Nozomi solo era del tipo juguetón, no debía de preocuparse.

"Interesante…este lugar sí que lo es"

Eli dio media vuelta rápidamente al escuchar esa voz a su espaldas, pero no había nadie, la calle estaba completamente vacía y sin mirar atrás, Eli salió corriendo sin detenerse ni un segundo, ya pensaría que hacer con Nozomi después.

.

.

Umi solo podía contemplar la manera en que Kotori dormía, parecía un ángel cuando lo hacía, no es como si despierta fuera una mala persona, es solo que a los ojos de Umi, le parecía adorable verla así, llevo su mano hacia su cabello acariciándolo suavemente, eran estos momentos donde deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser un ser humano; lo peor era que últimamente pensamientos de ese tipo la invadían y se sentía frustrada de no poder detener el tiempo y quedarse para siempre con Kotori.

Cuando tuvieran que separarse ¿Quién estaría con Kotori? ¿Quién la protegería? Kotori era la persona más buena del mundo, Umi se preguntaba si existía alguien capaz de apreciar toda esa bondad que por un milagro no había sido contaminada por la suciedad que impregnaba al mundo en estos días.

"Umi-chan" dijo Kotori sacándola de sus pensamientos "Umi-chan es una linda acosadora"

"N-no soy nada de eso…solo verificaba que estuvieras bien" dijo Umi levantándose de la cama pero Kotori se lo impidió, trayéndola hacia ella y abrazándola "Kotori…"

"Se en que estás pensando, Umi-chan" dijo Kotori enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Umi "Estemos juntas hasta el final, incluso si soy una ancianita quédate conmigo porque lo último que quiero ver es el rostro de Umi-chan…así que quédate conmigo, si no lo haces moriré"

"¡No digas eso!"

"¿Tu podrías vivir sin la persona que amas Umi-chan? ¿Entiendes mi amor?" pregunto Kotori sin levantar la vista y Umi entendía…lo entendía a la perfección y por fin llego a la decisión que defendería hasta el final…se quedaría con Kotori, y al final de sus días, ella moriría también, simplemente se desactivaría o entregaría a algún laboratorio porque entendía perfectamente esas palabras.

 _No podría vivir sin Kotori porque desde que la conocí fue el momento en el que empecé a vivir y entiendo su amor porque yo me siento de la misma manera…_

El futuro parecía lleno de sombras pero Umi estaba decidida a caminar hacia él.

 **¡Listo! Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les gustara, poco a poco sus caminos se irán uniendo y entenderán que lo peor del ser humano todavía está por ser descubierto, porque los monstruos no dan miedo, el ser humano es el monstruo ;)**

 **A por comentaikos que no puedo responder por PM, tomándose el tiempo para comentar se los debo :)**

 **Yuzuki: Acabo de sacar el cap de fuyu y el de MikuxLuka mmm espero que cuando termine mis fics de Love Live lo pueda retomar, pero prometo que lo terminare aunque tenga 80 años xD**

 **Guest: Me alegra que te gustara, y espero que el nuevo capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentaiko.**

 **Ahora sí, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y leyeron el primer capítulo, me dan el yuri powa para seguir escribiendo, ahora me despido y que pasen unas lindas madrugadas.**

 **P.D. Cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan, pueden hacerlo, con gusto les responderé :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y seguimos con los robots, por cierto ¿Ya vieron la nueva de Terminator? Si así es, ¿Qué tal esta? No la he visto aun, como siempre les digo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, pero más importante, gracias por leer esta historia, delirio de mi imaginación después de ver unos videos "JohnxCameron de la serie cancelada "The Sarah Connor Chronicles" jaja**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

"¿Estas segura que es por aquí?" pregunto Maki, eran las siete de la mañana y tanto Maki como las otras tres chicas se encontraban recorriendo las calles de Tokio, buscando a una tal Sonoda Umi "Ni siquiera sabemos si nos ayudara…peor aún, ni siquiera sabemos si podemos hace algo respecto"

"No seas tan negativa Maki-chan-dijo Honoka haciendo un mohín "Estoy segura que es por aquí"

"Deberías caminar delante de nosotras, Maki" dijo Anju viendo a su alrededor "Somos tus sirvientes, por lo tanto no es normal que camines detrás de nosotras…apariencias recuérdalo"

"Lo tengo" murmuro Maki de mala gana y empezó a caminar un poco delante de ellas "¿Por dónde Honoka?"

"Dos calles más adelante"

"Disculpe señorita" Maki se detuvo al ver a un policía que se acercaba a ellas "Lamentó molestarla pero necesito ver los papeles de esos robots"

"¿De que esta hablando?" pregunto Maki frunciendo el ceño

"Las nuevas leyes así lo indican" dijo el hombre mirando a Maki con cierta sospecha "Si no tiene los papeles con usted puedo acompañarla a su casa para que me los muestre y si no los tiene…tendremos que llevarnos a esas cosas"

 _¿Cosas?_

"No tengo que darle nada" dijo Maki dándose media vuelta pero el hombre la tomo del brazo "¡Suélteme!"

"No puedo permitir que se vaya, así que acompáñeme a la estación"

"¡Ahí estas!" una mujer de cabello naranja se acercó corriendo hacia Maki y le dio un abrazo, confundiendo a la pobre chica "Perdón oficial, es mi hija…Rin siempre has sido una chica bastante grosera…aquí tiene los papeles"

El oficial los tomo y dándoles una rápida leída, se percató que todo se encontraba en orden.

"Está todo bien" dijo el hombre regresándole los papeles a la mujer y frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a Maki "Le aconsejo que cuide mejor a su hija, la próxima vez no seré tan amable"

"No se preocupe" dijo la mujer sonriendo, para después volverse hacia Maki "Sígueme"

"¿Por qué? Usted me ayudo… ¡¿Por qué?" Pregunto Maki sin moverse de su sitio, ante su punto de vista, las personas no ayudaban, todos eran monstruos, se sentía arrogante al pensar que ella era la única ¿Decente? Pero ahora ante sus ojos una mujer las había ayudado

"No creo que exista una razón para ayudar a alguien" dijo la mujer con una amable sonrisa "Además…parecía que tus amigas estaban un poco asustadas, lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí, estamos llamando la atención y él no es el único oficial en la zona"

Maki asintió suavemente y empezó a seguir a la mujer, la había ayudado, eso significaba que era buena ¿No? O por lo menos eso quería creer.

"Mi nombre es Hoshizora Reika" dijo la mujer cuando llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos, si Maki no mal recordaba, este lugar era donde Honoka le había dicho que vivía esa tal Sonoda Umi "Sería bueno si me dijeras el tuyo"

"Maki"

"¿Solo Maki?"

"Si"

"De acuerdo, Maki-chan" dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta de su apartamento e indicándole a las chicas que la siguieran, era un lugar pequeño y las paredes estaban cubiertas con fotos de ella y dos chicas, una tenía el cabello naranja corto, Maki supuso que sería su hija y la otra castaño…igualmente corto, además llevaba unas gafas "Mi hija Rin y nuestra amiga Hanayo…¿Cómo se llaman tus amigas?"

"¿Nombre?" pregunto Maki, se sentía completamente perdida, un adulto le había pregunto por el nombre de un robot, miro Reika para verificar que no se trataba de una broma pero la mujer parecía ir enserio "Ellas pueden presentarse"

"Mi nombre es Honoka"

"Anju, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado"

"TK931"

"Su nombre es Nico, ignore lo que dijo" dijo Maki y Nico la miro confundida "Nico-chan ¿Entiendes?"

"Lamento estar en su contra Ojou-sama, pero mi nombre es TK931 y también lamento decirle que los nombres que les ha puesto a GH785 y BO369 son incorrectos" dijo Nico con voz impasible "Ojou-sama"

"Y yo lamento decirte que si vuelves a decir esos raros nombres te mandare al triturador de basura" dijo Maki, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia "Y no me digas Ojou-sama"

"No puedo…Ojou-sama" Maki podía jurar que esa última palabra había sonado con burla, pero desecho la idea al instante, volteo a ver a Reika que se tapaba la boca para no soltarse a reír.

"Maki-chan" la llamo Honoka "Este edificio…"

"Lo sé" respondió Maki y dejando escapar un suspiro miro a la mujer "Gracias por ayudarnos…me preguntaba si…¿Conoce a Sonoda Umi?"

"Umi-chan ¿Eh? Debí suponer que la buscaban" dijo Reika, estaba a punto de decir más, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la chica llamada Rin entro al apartamento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, seguida de Hanayo "Bienvenidas"

"Estamos de vuelta" respondió Hanayo deteniendo cuando vio a las visitantes "Reika-san, ellas…"

"No te preocupes" respondió la mujer con una sonrisa "Son amigas…vienen buscando a Umi-chan"

"¡Genial! Umi-chan nos ayudó con Kayo-chin, nya" dijo Rin tomando de las manos a Maki "Mi nombre es Hoshizora Rin, puedes llamarme Rin"

"M-Maki"

"¿Solo Maki?"

"Si, solo eso" dijo Maki soltándose y cruzándose de brazos, no pensaba dar su apellido por muy amables que fueran, fijo su vista en Hanayo que la veía con cierto recelo "Esa chica…"

"Es como tus amigas" dijo la madre de Rin "Umi-chan nos ayudó a encubrir el número, es mucho más fácil para ella cuando no la tratan como si fuera alguien de segunda categoría"

"Hay personas muy malas, nya" dijo Rin frunciendo el ceño "Hace dos años unos niños le lanzaron piedras a Kayo-chin, los asuste rociándoles agua"

"Ellos sienten…como podrías ser cruel con alguien que siente" dijo la madre de Rin sonriéndole a Hanayo "Parece que no te has encontrado con mucha gente que pienso así"

"No…ustedes son las primeras" contesto Maki mirando como Rin tomaba de la mano a Hanayo y ambas empezaban a acomodar los víveres en la cocina "Hay buenas personas"

"Las hay" estuvo de acuerdo Reika "Incluso quienes no les agrada los robots…no puedes decir que sean malas personas, Maki-chan…simplemente fueron criados así"

"Pero…son crueles"

"Para ellos no es crueldad, es algo normal" dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos 2Si a un niño desde su nacimiento lo enseñas a matar y le dices que eso no es malo, el niño crecerá con esa idea…incluso aunque le digan que lo que hace no está bien, el niño pensara que no está haciendo nada malo ¿Entiendes?"

"Si…no todo es blanco y negro ¿Cierto?"

"Así es…ahora, dijiste que querías ver a Umi-chan ¿No?" pregunto la mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta y Maki asintió "Vive en el apartamento de al lado…debe de estar en casa en estos momentos ¿Quieren que las acompañe?"

"Podemos hacerlo solas, gracias" respondió Maki y salió del apartamento "Hoshizora-san"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias" Reika solo sonrió y despidiéndose de Maki, cerró la puerta; había personas buenas, se repetía Maki una y otra vez, personas amables…no pudo evitar sentir celos por esa chica llamada Rin, deseaba tanto que su madre fuera así.

"Aquí es" dijo Anju viendo la puerta y estirando su mano, dio unos suaves golpes 2Despues de que ella nos ayude, deberíamos irnos de Tokio, tus padres te buscaran"

"Lo sé" respondió Maki, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Kotori estuvo frente a ellas, tenía el uniforme de la preparatoria Otonokiza, la misma a la que iba Maki "¿S-Sonoda-san?"

"¿Eh? Umi-chan no está pero…" empezó Kotori pero se detuvo al ver el número de código en las mejillas de tres de las cuatro chicas y reconocer a Honoka "Pasen"

"Umi-chan nunca te deja sola, es extraño" dijo Honoka al entrar al apartamento y sentarse en el sofá "¿Paso algo?"

"Nada de qué preocuparse" respondió Kotori, parecía estar buscando a alguien "¿Y Erena-san?"

"Sobre eso…mi nombre es Maki"

"¿Solo Maki?"

"¿¡Porque todos preguntan eso!?" exclamo Maki llevándose las manos a la cabeza "Si, no pienso dar mi apellido, sobre lo que dijiste…Erena...ella…"

"Está muerta" dijo Anju interrumpiendo a Maki que la miro sorprendida "El padre de Maki la destruyo…por eso salimos de esa casa., Erena y Honoka me habían contado acerca de Sonoda-san, necesitamos pasar desapercibidas para salir de Tokio ¿Podrían ayudarnos?"

"¡Estoy segura que Umi-chan lo hará! Por ejemplo ayer encontramos a…"

"Kotori" la interrumpió Umi, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba con cierto recelo a las chicas "Te dije que no abrieras la puerta así como así"

"L-lo siento, pero ellas son…"

"Podría ser cualquier persona" la interrumpió Umi, intentado recordar de que sería eran, no podía ser descuidada, si la pasaba algo a ella, que más daba pero si le pasaba algo a Kotori…jamás se podría perdonar por eso "¿Nombres?"

"Maki"

"Apellido" dijo Umi y Maki desvió la mirada "Si no me lo dices no pienso ayudarlas…no pondré en peligro la seguridad de Kotori por ustedes"

"Umi-chan…" empezó Kotori pero fue completamente ignorada por Umi

"Nishikino Maki"

"Sabes quienes son los Nishikino ¿Cierto Kotori?" pregunto Umi sin dejar de mirar a Maki

"La familia Nishikino y la familia Ayase son los más grandes distribuidores de robots en el mundo" recito Kotori como si se tratara de una vieja lección aprendida "Son peligrosos"

"Exacto" dijo Umi empezando a pensar en sus posibilidades, no quería matar a una persona delante de Kotori, pero si dejaba que esa chica se fuera…seria mil veces peor

"¡Mi padre mato a mi amiga!" exclamo Maki desesperada, esta era su única oportunidad y no pensaba tirarla a la basura "Hoshizora-san me dijo que ustedes podían ayudarnos…podías ayudar a mis amigas"

"¡Ella dijo Amigas, Umi-chan!" exclamo Umi viendo suplicante a Umi, pero esta intentaba no verla, si lo hacía, su razonamiento lógico desaparecería solo con ver los ojos de Kotori "¡Umi-chan!"

"¿Por qué tu padre mato a una de tus amigas?" pregunto Umi, ignorando por segunda vez a Kotori

"Simplemente porque yo estaba demasiado apegada a ella" respondió Maki dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, generalmente no le gustaba que nadie la viera llorar, pero sabía que en este momento las lágrimas serian de ayuda "Pensaba hacer lo mismo con las demás, pero escapamos"

"Las salvaste" dijo Kotori maravillada y Umi no pudo evitar ¿Sentir? Cierta molestia por la manera en que Kotori miraba a Maki, generalmente esas miradas eran reservadas para ella "Umi-chan"

"Lo entiendo" dijo Umi pasando su mirada por cada una de las chicas "¿Qué opinas Nozomi?"

"Creo que deberías de escuchar a Kotori-chan" dijo Nozomi entrando al apartamento, se había quedado fuera cuando ella y Umi habían visto la puerta abierta "Ustedes no me abandonaron, no deberíamos hacer lo mismo con ellas"

Umi miro por primera vez a Kotori y esta la miraba con suplica en sus ojos, como siempre…lo haría por Kotori, desde que esa chica había llegado a su vida, todo había sido por ella, incluso el mas mínimo detalle.

 _La amo…si a esto se le puede llamar amor…entonces la amo_

"Antes que nada necesito borrar sus datos del sistema" dijo Umi entrando y dirigiéndose hacia una computadora que se encontraba en la sala "Kotori ve por el maquillaje que está en la habitación"

"¡Sí!" exclamo de inmediato Kotori y se perdió por el pasillo

"Esa amiga tuya…¿Cómo murió?" pregunto Umi sin despegar la vista del monitor, Maki se acercó y se sentó junto a Honoka; Anju la imito e igualmente tomo asiento, mientras tanto Nico permanecía de pie con la vista fija en la puerta

"Mi padre la quemo" explico Maki y Umi no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor, recordaba esa sensación…era lo más horrible que había sentido, tenía una marca del incendio que había ocurrido en el laboratorio cuando huyo y ese dolor era insoportable "Lo odio…"

"¿Quemo todo?"

"¿A qué te refieres con…quemo todo?"

"Nosotros…tenemos un chip en la cabeza, en ese pequeño chip se encuentra…podríamos llamarla nuestra alma quizá ¿Esencia?" dijo Umi volteando a ver a Maki, borrar los datos había sido fácil "Lo que somos esta en ese chip"

"Significa que si ese chip está intacto ¿Erena podría estar viva?" pregunto Anju con la esperanza reflejada en su voz, incluso ese tono sorprendió a Umi, a excepción de Honoka, nunca había conocido a otro robot tan…¿Humano? Incluso Nozomi, la alegría y la manera en que se comportaba, parecía todo falso ante los ojos de Umi, era como ver a un niño repitiendo una lección que no le gustaba "¿Podríamos salvarla?"

"Si está intacto podríamos" dijo Umi viendo a Anju "Tendrían que regresar a la casa de Nishikino-san y verificar eso"

"No es necesario" dijo Nico acercándose y sacando algo de su bolsa…un pequeño chip del tamaño de un alfiler, se encontraba en la palma de su mano "Lo tome cuando el padre de Ojou-sama se encontraba distraído"

"¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme Ojou-sama!" exclamo Maki, aunque se sentía eternamente agradecida con Nico "G-gracias"

"¡Gracias!" exclamo Anju abrazando a Nico "Muchas gracias, Nico-san"

"Sigo sin entender porque imitan a los humanos" respondió Nico frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, definitivamente había una falla en esos modelos, volvió su vista a Umi y le entrego el chip "Hice un escaneo rápido y todos los datos están en orden"

"¿Qué clase de modelo eres?" pregunto Umi tomando el chip e insertándolo en la computadora "Hacer un análisis tan rápido…debes de ser de los más recientes"

"El modelo más reciente" respondió Nico y de nuevo Maki pudo percibir algo diferente ante las palabras de Nico…arrogancia, sin duda alguna había sido eso "TK931"

"Se llama Nico" dijo Maki jugando con un mechón de su cabello y Nico la miro frunciendo el ceño, Maki sabia ahora porque camino ir para mejorar las cosas "¿Qué haremos entonces?"

"Nico-san ha dicho que todo está en perfecto estado" dijo Umi ignorando a Nico que le decía que era TK931 "Aun así me gustaría hacer un análisis yo misma"

"¿Y después?" ahora fue el turno de Anju de preguntar, se sentía impaciente

"Viene lo difícil" respondió Umi jugando con sus dedos "No tengo los materiales para construir un robot, no es algo que se venda en la tienda de la esquina…debes de saberlo ¿No Nishikino-san? No son los piezas como una televisión o una computadora, sangre, injertos de piel y más cosas…no será fácil"

"Umi-chan nos hace ver como si fuéramos Frankenstein" dijo Honoka que hasta el momento había estado entretenida hojeando una revista

"Solo digo la verdad, incluso un feto se ve horrible cuando se está desarrollando" contesto Umi viendo como Kotori regresaba con un pequeño botiquín "¿Puedes hacerlo, Kotori?"

"Yo me encargo, no te preocupes" dijo Kotori sentándose al lado de Honoka y empezó a aplicar una base de maquillaje sobre su mejilla "Umi-chan fabrico este tipo de maquillaje, ya que con ningún otro se oculta el número ¡Es genial!"

"Gracias" dijo Maki viendo a Umi, le había llamado la atención la forma en que veía a Kotori, como si esta fuera el centro de todo…el sol y los demás a su alrededor fuera simples pedazos de roca flotando en el espacio "Todo lo que necesitas se encuentra en el laboratorio Nishikino de Tokio, podemos ir ahora y…"

"No tan rápido" dijo Umi levantándose y tomando su bolso de la escuela "Kotori y yo necesitamos ir a la escuela"

"¿Hablas enserio? ¿Escuela?" pregunto Maki incrédula "Esto es urgente"

"Segundo…" prosiguió Umi como si no hubiera escuchado la queja de Maki "Entrar en ese lugar no es un juego, su seguridad no es un juego"

"Umi-chan tiene razón" dijo Kotori sonriendo al ver que el maquillaje había cubierto perfectamente el numero en la mejilla de Honoka "Ella intento entrar a su sistema y ni siquiera pudo pasar la primera capa"

"Las ayudare, pero debemos de tomarlo con calma, mientras esto" dijo Umi señalando el chip que se encontraba siendo escaneado en la computadora "Este bien…lo demás puede hacerse con calma, además si eres Nishikino, tu familia debe de estarte buscando, no pienso poner en peligro a Kotori, necesitamos dejar que las cosas se calmen antes de empezar"

"Entiendo" acepto Maki a regañadientes, sabía que tenía razón, no podía actuar de manera imprudente "Entonces ¿Me quedare aquí todo el día? ¿Encerrada?"

"Sería lo mejor, pero…" dijo Umi viendo a Kotori y sus ojos brillantes que aprecian tener una idea "Estoy segura que Kotori tiene una idea para que puedas salir, no podrás regresar a la misma preparatoria, así que te inscribirás en otra"

"¿Realmente sigues pensando en la escuela?" pregunto Maki y Umi asintió "Son raras"

"Yo creo que Maki-chan también lo es" dijo Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa "Ayudando a tres robots sabiendo que te podrían encerrar por eso…es raro ¿No?"

"Lo normal es aburrido" dijo Kotori mientras aplicaba maquillaje en la mejilla de Anju "Nosotras no lo somos"

"Quédense aquí por el momento" dijo Umi indicándole a Kotori y Nozomi que la siguieran "Asistiremos a clases normales y cuando regresemos aplicaremos el plan de Kotori…no quiero que salgan para nada, no hasta que estemos 100% seguras ¿Entendieron?"

"Si mami" dijo Honoka dejándose caer en el sillón, Kotori sonrió nerviosamente antes de que Umi cerrara la puerta, se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea ayudar a esa chicas, miro de reojo a Kotori que parecía sumamente feliz y ella sabía el porque…se debía a Nishikino Maki, Kotori estaba feliz de haber encontrado a otra persona como ella…persona, se recordó Umi; Maki parecía una buena chica y si se enamoraba de Kotori sería lo mejor, una persona normal es lo que se merecía Kotori…esos es lo que se decía Umi para intentar convencerse a pesar de la molestia que nacía al pensarlo.

"¿Estas en esto Nozomi?" pregunto Umi viendo de reojo a Nozomi "Entrar en ese lugar"

"No creo que a nadie le guste la idea de ir camino a su muerte" dijo Nozomi, su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro "Pero les debo mi vida a Kotori-chan y a ti…hagámoslo"

"¿Tan peligroso es, Umi-chan?" pregunto Kotori, había estado muy entusiasmada con la idea de ayudar a Maki, pero ahora el pensar que algo le podía suceder a Umi, hacía que tuviera grandes contradicciones

"Lo es…pero estaremos bien" dijo Umi con una pequeña sonrisa y Kotori tomo su mano enseguida "Hare que Anju-san y Nico-san vayan primero…no te preocupes Kotori"

"Tampoco me gusta mucho esa idea" murmuro Kotori frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero si era para que Umi estuviera bien… "¿Estas emocionada Nozomi-chan? Dijiste que nunca habías asistido a una escuela"

"Lo estoy…además estoy impaciente por ver a alguien" respondió Nozomi sonriendo, Umi frunció ligeramente el ceño, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa falsa, se preguntaba qué es lo que tendría que pasarle a un robot para que sonriera de verdad, ella sonreía de verdad cuando hablaba con Kotori, incluso cuando Hoshizora-san hablaba con ella, ¿Qué era lo que se necesitaba? ¿Tenía que ver con el modelo?

"¿Quién?"

"Secreto" contesto Nozomi guiñándole un ojo y de nuevo ese malestar se instaló en Umi, sabia como se llamaba eso…para los humanos la palabra correcta seria celos y además que estaba siendo demasiado posesiva.

"¿Me lo dirás alguna vez?"

"Por supuesto, Kotori-chan"

"Llegamos" dijo Umi volteando a ver a Nozomi "No creo que tenga que darte alguna advertencia solo…está bien que sigas siendo como eres"

"Entendido" dijo Nozomi viendo a su alrededor, tantas personas…tanta gente que detestaba…

"¿Nozomi-chan?" pregunto Kotori al ver que Nozomi se había detenido "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, solo me sentí un poco asustada al ver tanta gente" mintió Nozomi y Kotori asintió "Estaré bien…es hora de ir a clases"

.

.

.

"Kotori-san" una chica de cabello castaño y ojos violetas se acercó nerviosa hasta donde se encontraba Kotori "Me gustaría preguntarte algo"

"Claro, ¿Qué sucede Nanaka-san?" dijo Kotori cortésmente, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de que se trataba

"Eh…b-bueno veras…"

"¡Dilo ahora Nanaka!" exclamo una chica de cabello corto y ojos miel

"No me presiones Saki" contesto Nanaka viendo nerviosa a Kotori "Te quería preguntar si…¿¡Sonoda-san está saliendo con alguien!?"

Kotori dejó escapar un suspiro, tal como lo imaginaba, desde que tenía memoria, Umi siempre había sido popular, especialmente con las chicas y cuando alguien le preguntaba por salir, ella aceptaba de inmediato.

" _Necesitamos aparentar tener una vida normal, tu deberías hacerlo también Kotori"_

Esas eran las palabras de Umi, pero para Kotori no tenían sentido, al fin y al cabo con la única persona que Kotori quería salir era con Umi; ahora aquí estaba y Morishima Nanaka, una compañera de clases le pediría a Umi salir con ella y entonces Umi aceptaría y Kotori tendría que volver a ver como se tomaban las manos y esas cosas. Era injusto…para Kotori esto era injusto, ella era quien conocía más a Umi de todo el mundo y Umi no podía aceptar los sentimientos de Kotori…todo era tan injusto.

"Está saliendo con alguien" contesto Kotori sin perder la sonrisa, las palabras habían salido antes de pensarlas "Lo siento, Nanaka-san"

"Entiendo…"

"¿Con quién está saliendo?" pregunto curiosa Saki, poniendo sus manos en el pupitre de Kotori "No he visto a Umi-san caminado con nadie…siempre están ustedes dos solas y…"

"Estamos saliendo…Umi-chan está saliendo conmigo" dijo Kotori, su sonrisa seguía presente pero Kotori podía sentirla un poco tensa "Umi-chan es mi novia"

"Ah ¡Lo siento!" dijo Nanaka haciendo una reverencia "Fue muy rudo de mi parte preguntar algo así a la novia de Sonoda-san ¡Perdón!"

"No te preocupes, Nanaka-san, es comprensible que te guste Umi-chan" dijo Kotori moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, claro que era comprensible porque ellas no conocían a la verdadera Umi, Kotori dudaba bastante que todas sus fans les siguiera gustando después de saber quién era realmente "Chicas…¿Sabían que hace cien años el que dos chicas estuvieran juntas era mal visto?"

"¿¡Eh!? Eso suena tan tonto" dijo Saki entrecerrando los ojos "¿Acaso eran cavernícolas?"

"Las personas de antes tenían la mente tan cerrada" la secundo Nanaka moviendo negativamente la cabeza

"Y muchos más años atrás…una mujer blanca se casara con un negro o viceversa, era algo mal visto…horrible, abominación así lo llamaban" dijo Kotori viendo como sus compañeras hacían caras incrédulas "Se imaginan…si en cien o doscientos años más…quizá las personas piensen que estar enamorado de un robot no sea tan malo"

"¿De qué hablas Kotori-san?" pregunto Nanaka mirándola confundida "Es muy diferente, los robots no son personas"

"Cierto, cierto, es como si te casaras con tu celular" dijo Saki frunciendo el ceño y dándole golpecitos en el hombro a Kotori "Te gusta hacer buenos chistes ¿Eh?"

"Si…era un chiste" dijo Kotori levantándose y tomando su almuerzo "Perdón pero tengo que ir a comer con Umi-chan"

"¡Sí! No hagas nada sucio detrás de los salones" dijo Saki con una gran sonrisa y Nanaka la golpeo en el hombro.

Kotori sabía que había hablado de mas, tenía suerte que sus compañeras de clases fueran buenas chicas, sino ahora estaría en problemas, se detuvo en el corredor para fijar su vista por la ventana, todas esas chicas conversando y comiendo alegremente, muchas de ellas eran como Saki y Nanaka…no eran malas chicas solo…pensaban diferente, ellas tenían ideales diferentes a los de Kotori y esta no podía considerarlas malas personas.

"Kotori" la voz de Umi la saco de sus pensamientos, caminaba hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa que Kotori sabia solo le mostraba a ella "Es raro…siempre comes con Morishima-san y Shimozono-san"

"Sobre eso…" dijo Kotori jugando nerviosamente con su caja del almuerzo "¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?"

"Claro" dijo Umi y ambas chicas empezaron a caminar hacia la parte trasera de los salones de tercero, era un lugar conocido para que las parejitas fueran ahí, pero Kotori agradeció que en ese momento estuviera vacío "¿Sucede algo malo?"

"N-no exactamente es solo… ¿Conoces a Morishima Nanako-san?" Kotori sabía que la pregunta era tonta, Umi se sabía de memoria los nombres y el rostro de todas las alumnas de la escuela

"Si, es tu compañera de clase, pareces llevarte bien con ella"

"Ella me pregunto si estabas saliendo con alguien" dijo Kotori y Umi la miro confundida, no entendía le problema "L-le dije que estabas saliendo con alguien"

"Oh, es una buena idea…podemos decir que estoy saliendo con Nozomi" dijo Umi con una pequeña sonrisa, seria seguro de esa manera, dirigió su mirada a Kotori y se dio cuenta que esta parecía sumamente nerviosa "¿Kotori?"

"Dije que estabas saliendo…conmigo" finalizo Kotori esperando la reacción de Umi, que primero aprecio sorprendida, luego avergonzada y al final molesta "Ya te había dicho que me molesta que salgan con otras chicas, Umi-chan es una tonta que no entiende mis sentimientos"

"Estoy segura que soy quien más los entiende"

"¿Entonces porque te empeñas en pisotearlos?" pregunto Kotori apretando los puños

"¿Eso crees que hago?" pregunto Umi tomando del brazo a Kotori "¡Kotori mírame! Yo…tu sabes lo que siento y sabes que lo mejor es que las cosas no avancen…lo sabes"

"No es mejor para nadie" murmuro Kotori levantando la mirada y viendo a Umi "Dices que no sales conmigo porque intentas que este a salvo y protegerme, pero la verdad es que solo me haces sufrir…no me estas protegiendo realmente"

"Lo siento" dijo Umi desviando la mirada, hasta que sintió las manos de Kotori sobre sus mejillas "¿Kotori?"

"Sé que tienes miedo y no lo entiendo, porque yo también lo tengo" dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa "Pero disfrutemos el tiempo que dure, quiero vivir feliz Umi-chan ¿Quieres eso?"

"¡Por supuesto! Solo quiero tu felicidad Kotori"

"Entonces…" susurro Kotori acercando su rostro al de Umi, esta podía sentir el cálido aliento de Kotori en sus labios, pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran, Umi se apartó "¿Umi-chan?"

"Lo siento…"

"Entiendo" dijo Kotori dando media vuelta pero Umi la detuvo tomándola del brazo "Suéltame por favor"

"No lo entiendes" la voz de Umi sonaba tan cálida y llena de amor que Kotori no pudo evitar voltear y ver a Umi con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y…¿Sonrojo? Era la primera vez que veía uno en el rostro de Umi y se veía adorable…ante los ojos de Kotori, era lo más lindo que había visto en su vida "N-no quiero darte tu primer beso en este lugar…d-déjame planear algo especial ¿Si?"

"¡Sí!" exclamo Kotori prácticamente saltando para abrazar a Umi "Si…esperare, estamos saliendo ahora ¿No?"

"S-si…lo hacemos" respondió Umi rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla, esto era tan vergonzoso, Umi no podía describir su felicidad en esos momentos pero la vergüenza hacia competencia, le dio un rápido vistazo a Kotori que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Umi no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que había visto Kotori en ella…casi siempre se la pasaba regañándola, claro lo hacía por su bien, pero aun así…Kotori era un ángel, era el ángel de Umi y por lo tanto no permitiría que nadie la ensuciara "Kotori"

"¿Si?"

"Y-yo…t-te…a-a-a-" Umi se llevó las manos a las mejillas dándoles pequeños golpes, desde cuando se comportaba como alguien patética

"Te amo Umi-chan" dijo Kotori dándole un beso en la mejilla "Te amo"

"¿¡C-como puedes decir tan fácilmente esas palabras!?" exclamo Umi ante la atenta mirada de Kotori "Decir eso es algo serio y tú lo dices como si nada…eres sorprendente, Kotori"

"No soy sorprendente…solo digo lo que siento"

"¿Lo que sientes?"

"Si, estar con Umi-chan me ha enseñado lo efímera que es la vida" dijo Kotori sentándose en un pequeño banco "No quiero perder el tiempo preocupándome demasiado…solo quiero pasar el tiempo con Umi-chan…porque amo a Umi-chan"

"Te amo" dijo Umi dejando escapar un gran suspiro, nunca pensó que decir esas palabras costaran tanto, en su cabeza sonaban tan fáciles "T-te amo Kotori"

La sonrisa de Kotori se hizo aún más brillante y olvidándose por completo de su almuerzo, se volvió a levantar para abrazar nuevamente a Umi, ambas estaba felices y las palabras, así como el abrazo reflejaban el amor que sentían una por la otra.

 _Umi-chan me hace sentir como si fuera mi madre, padre, mejor amiga y novia a la vez…siempre me pregunte el porque pero ahora lo entiendo, la respuesta es porque ella es mi todo…es mi mundo_

Pero también ese abrazo reflejaba otra cosa, ese sabor a melancolía que siempre se encontraba en el aire desde el día en que se habían conocido.

 _Tic tac tic tac_

Si, ambas sabían el porqué.

.

.

.

Nozomi se encontraba caminado por el campus a la hora del almuerzo, no necesitaba comer por supuesto pero había comprado una pequeña caja de jugo para aparentar, si alguien le preguntaba porque no comía, simplemente respondería que se encontraba dieta, era normal para la chicas hacer eso.

"¿Dónde estás?" se preguntó Nozomi mirando hacia todos lados, estaba buscando a la chica de la noche anterior…Ayase Eli, ahora que sabía lo que significaba el apellido Ayase, sabía que si se hacía amiga de esa chica, ni, mejor aún…si salía con esa chica, podría resultar útil para lo que Umi y las demás planeaban hacer, solo necesitaba encontrarla

"¡Nozomi-chan!" Nozomi dirigió su atención hacia el sonido de la voz, dirigiéndose hacia ella se encontraba Rin con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, según Kotori, era una buena chica así que Nozomi relajo sus defensas al instante "Que sorpresa, pensé que estarías con Umi-chan y Kotori-chan, nya"

"No me gusta ser una tercera rueda" dijo Nozomi con voz cantarina y Rin asintió repetidas veces "Rin-chan ¿Por qué Hanayo-chan no viene a la escuela contigo? Sé que Umi-chan arreglo todo"

"Kayo-chin es una chica muy tímida nya" dijo Rin cruzándose de brazos "Tiene miedo de que la vayan a descubrir, nya, aunque dije que la protegería"

"Protegerla ¿Eh?" Nozomi pensaba que era una acto noble y dulce, pero dudaba que Ron pudiera proteger a Hanayo si las cosas se ponían feas, al final sabía que nadie podía protegerlas…al final todas las personas que creyeron que las amaban las abandonarían para protegerse "Eso es lindo de tu parte Rin-chan"

"¡Quiero muchísimo a Kayo-chin nya! ¿Tú tienes a alguien a quien proteger Nozomi-chan?"

 _Proteger…_

" _No te preocupes, iré a esa hora ¿Entendiste? Nos veremos a esa hora y nos largaremos de aquí, que se jodan mis abuelos y sus estúpidas reglas…no pienso abandonarte Nozomi…te lo prometo"_

"Mentirosa" murmuro Nozomi apretando los puños

"¿Nozomi-chan?"

"Proteger ¿Eh? Quiero proteger a mis preciadas amigas" dijo Nozomi recuperándose rápidamente y fingiendo una sonrisa "Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan, a ustedes es a quienes quiero proteger"

"¡Entonces yo también protegeré a Nozomi-chan nya!"

"Cuento contigo Rin-chan" dijo alegremente Nozomi y Rin hizo una pose militar "Por cierto Rin-chan…estoy buscando a una chica rubia y de ojos azules ¿La has visto?"

"¿Tiene una coleta?" pregunto Rin poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla y Nozomi asintió "Ya sé dónde está nya, la vi en el salón de música nya"

"Gracias Rin-chan, nos vemos después" dijo Nozomi y sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo hacia el aula de música, nunca imagino encontrar a esa chica en esos lugares por eso obvio buscar ahí. Se detuvo unos pocos metros antes de llegar, no quería que Eli la escuchara llegar corriendo, el encuentro tenía que ser casual, al fin y al cabo ya no solo era un experimento…era la manera de pagarles el favor a Umi y Kotori.

Tal como Rin había dicho, en el salón de música se encontraba Eli sentada en un pupitre, tenía su vista fija en la ventana y el viento jugaba con su cabello, ahora que miraba bien y con la luz del sol, Nozomi se dio cuenta que Eli era demasiado parecida a _ella,_ tanto que Nozomi tuvo que frotarse los ojos para verificar que no se estaba imaginado cosas.

"¿Sucede algo?" la voz de Eli la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, se había quedado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando Eli la había visto "Algún profesor te mando"

"N-no" Nozomi se abofeteo mentalmente por tartamudear, pero había algo en esa chica, Nozomi estaba segura que era la misma de ayer pero aun así parecía tan diferente, su mirada ya no era cálida y no actuaba como una chica nerviosa…no, ahora fría y mostraba tal seguridad que Nozomi se empezó a sentir nerviosa "Pasaba por aquí y te vi…me ofende que no me recuerdes Elicchi"

"¿Elicchi? Perdón pero no recuerdo a nadie que se haya referido a mí con ese apodo" dijo Eli frunciendo el ceño, había algo en esa chica que se le hacia familiar, pero no podía encontrar de donde

"Ayer en la noche…nos encontramos en el parque" dijo Nozomi, era imposible que se equivocara, había guardado la imagen de la chica sonrojándose en su memoria, la había visto toda la noche…le parecía adorable "Toujou Nozomi, ese es mi nombre"

Eli frunció el ceño intentando recordar, anoche no había salido a ningún lado, ella había…¿Exactamente que había hecho? Seguramente había estado con Arisa como siempre, pero esa chica frente a ella parecía tan convencida de que la conocía, lo peor es que no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso…había momentos de su vida en que pequeños lapsos de su memoria desaparecían, le había preguntado una y mil veces a su abuelo sobre eso, pero solo le decía que no debía preocuparse.

"Debes de estarme confundiendo con alguien más Toujou-san" dijo Eli regresando su atención hacia el jardín que se encontraba fuera, por un momento pensó que Nozomi se había ido hasta que sintió una presencia en el banco junto a ella "¿Toujou-san?"

"Es hermoso, ahora entiendo porque estabas tan absorta mirándolo, Ayase-san" Nozomi había decidido seguir el juego y aparentar que no conocía a Eli, no entendía por qué la chica no la recordaba, pero estaba bien, no debía preocuparse

"¿Hermoso?"

"Si, hermoso" contesto Nozomi y Eli intento descifrar el significado de sus palabras, el jardín era hermoso ¿Por qué? ¿Por las flores? ¿Qué había de especial en ellas? "Creo que Ayase-san también es hermosa"

"Gracias"

"Yo también soy nueva en esta escuela" dijo Nozomi después de permanecer unos momentos en silencio "Me gusta"

"¿Cómo sabes que yo también soy nueva?"

"Te dije que nos conocimos anoche, Ayase-san" Eli dejo escapar un suspiro, de nuevo con eso "Me pregunto porque no lo recuerdas"

"Porque me estas confundiendo, eso es todo" dijo Eli frunciendo el ceño

"Ya sabes, si sigue frunciendo tanto el ceño te saldrán arrugas" Eli sintió como Nozomi ponía su mano en su mejilla…su mano estaba fría…extrañamente fría "Una cara tan linda no debería de poner esa expresión"

"Creo que soy lo suficientemente grande para saber que expresión poner" contesto Eli levantándose "Lo mejor sería que regresemos a nuestros salones, las clases están a punto de comenzar"

Eli se levantó esperando que Nozomi la siguiera, pero esta parecía demasiado concentrada viendo su mano.

"¿Toujou-san?"

"Tu mano estaba fría"

"¿Eh?"

"No importa" contesto Nozomi levantándose y acercándose peligrosamente a Eli "Ojala que con esto me recuerdes…Elicchi"

Eli estaba a punto de decirle que respetara el espacio personal de los demás, pero fue callada cuando los labios de Nozomi se posaron sobre los de ella, podía sentir como su rostro se empezaba a calentar…su primer beso…le había robado su primer beso…

Nozomi por su parte estaba intentado por todos los medios que Eli respondiera el beso, pero esta solo estaba completamente congelada y parecía no reaccionar.

"Elicchi" murmuro en voz baja Nozomi separándose de ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos, sonrió satisfecha al ver el gran sonrojo en su rostro "¿Quieres que cierre la puerta con llave?"

Eso fue todo lo que Eli necesitaba para reaccionar, de un empujón aparto a Nozomi, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

"No vuelvas a hacer algo así" dijo Eli mirando con furia a Nozomi, todo rastro del sonrojo había desaparecido "Si te atreves a besarme de nuevo, yo…"

"¿Qué harás?" pregunto Nozomi con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero esta sonrisa desaprecio cuando vio como una pequeña sonrisa iba apareciendo en el rostro de Eli "Elicchi…"

"Les diré a todos lo que eres…Toujou Nozomi, modelo NT753" dijo Eli y Nozomi dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustada, no entendía como se había dado cuenta, para una persona normal era imposible "Debes de saber que soy una Ayase, es mi obligación como heredera saber que modelos produce nuestra compañía…los rostros, soy buena recordando rostros de los modelos"

"Me acusaras"

"No, no quiero ayudar a mi familia con sus tonterías pero tampoco quiero que una cosa como tú se acerque a mi" dijo Eli con una voz completamente fría, que sorprendió por completo a Nozomi, era como si esa chica dulce del parque hubiera desaparecido "No tengo idea del porque estas en esta preparatoria, pero si veo que te acercas a alguna estudiante…hare que te destruyan, puedo hacerlo y lo sabes"

Sin decir otra palabra, Eli salió de la sala de música dejando a Nozomi por primera vez en su vida, completamente asustada, esto ya no se trataba solo de ella…Kotori y Umi estarían involucradas también, tenía que decirles sobre esto rápido y pensar en alguna manera de…¿Deshacerse? De Ayase Eli.

.

.

.

Eli caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos para dirigirse a los sanitarios, no podía creer que una de esas cosas la había besado, era repugnante, asqueroso…

 _Aunque sus labios eran suaves, sabían bien y esa chica olía bien_

Eli sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, no podía pensar así, una de esas cosas mato a su familia…hace dos años una cosa de esas casi mata a su hermana…eran monstruos, no entendía porque les permitían seguir viviendo entre personas…las personas eran el bien, lo normal…los robots eran cosas, ni siquiera se les podía llamar seres, cosas que merecían ser destruidas, algo que no merecía existir.

Recordaba haber visto en Rusia como una de esas cosas mataba a golpes a un anciano y había escuchado conversaciones de su abuela con sus padres acerca de los ataques que se producían…esas cosas eran peligrosas y podían matar sin pensarlo, pero por supuesto sus padres decidieron no decir nada, el negocio de iría al caño si hablaban.

"Demonios" se dijo Eli mirando su reflejo en el espejo, había logrado reconocer el modelo cuando estuvo tan cerca de Nozomi, pero lo que aún no podía entender era por qué no la recordaba, necesitaba una respuesta para esos extraños lapsus de pérdida de memoria "Mierda"

"¿Estas bien?" Eli volteo rápidamente y se encontró con una chica de pelo marrón grisáceo y ojos ámbar "Parecías preocupada así que…"

"Estoy bien" respondió rápidamente Eli, pero la chica la seguía mirando preocupada "¿No deberías estar en clases?"

"Es una hora libre" respondió la chica lavándose las manos "No te había visto por aquí, mi nombre es Minami Kotori, es un placer concerté senpai"

"Ayase Eli" dijo Eli y como esperaba una mirada de sorpresa paso por los ojos de Kotori, era lógico que conocieran su apellido "Me tengo que ir"

"¡Espera!" exclamo Kotori tomando la mano de Eli, cálida, fue lo primero que sintió Eli, las manos de los robots siempre eran frías y el tacto se sentía diferente; Eli no podía describir la sensación pero sabía cómo reconocerlos "Yo…"

Eli se quedó esperando a que Kotori hablara pero esta aprecia estar en una perdida completa de palabras, la razón era que intentaba buscar una manera de pedir ayuda, una chica con el apellido Ayase estaba frente a ella, si ella las ayudaba a entrar entonces Umi no correría peligro

"¿Minami-san?"

"Lo siento" dijo Kotori soltando la mano de Eli y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, Eli la miro por unos momentos para después salir de los sanitarios "Soy una tonta"

.

.

.

"¡Tada!" exclamo Kotori emocionada al ver su obra maestra "Así nadie podrá reconocerte Maki-chan"

Maki no podía estar más furiosa, aunque la manera de ser de Kotori le impedía molestarse con ella, miro su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en la habitación de Kotori y frunció el ceño aún más, su cabello rojo se encontraba oculto bajo una peluca castaña de chico, se había puesto unos lentes de contacto azules, unas gafas y sin contar lo que más le estaba molestando…unas vendas que apretaban su pecho.

"Siento que me asfixio" murmuro Maki desviando su mirada a Kotori que la veía encantada "¿Realmente no se darán cuenta que soy una chica?"

"Así es mi querida Watson" dijo Kotori que estaba realmente entusiasmada "Falta poner unas vendas en la cintura para disimular las curvas, pero será mañana cuando entres a la preparatoria"

"Sigo pensando que no es necesaria la escuela" refunfuño Maki

"Lamento volver a estar en contra de usted Ojou-sama" dijo Nico entrando a la habitación y Kotori se entusiasmó mucho más al verla vestida también de chico, había sido más fácil con ella "Si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí, llamaremos la atención de los vecinos, lo mejor es mezclarnos con los demás"

"Presiento que estas disfrutando el llevarme la contraria, Nico-chan"

"Le recuerdo que mi nombre no es Nico, pero de nuevo se equivoca, disfrutar no es algo necesario en mi programación" dijo Nico sin pestañear y Maki dejo escapar un suspiro "Minami Kotori"

"¿Si?" pregunto Kotori curiosa, mientras ayudaba a cambiarse a Nico, esta no había dicho absolutamente nada "Pareces una humana en muy buena forma y según tus características físicas, la mayoría de las personas te consideraría atractiva, así que…deberías de tener sexo con Ojou-sama"

"¿Eh?" fue la única respuesta de Kotori sin contar el gran sonrojo que se formó en su rostro

"¡D-d-deja de seguir diciendo esas estupideces!" exclamo Maki sacando a Nico de la habitación "¡No necesito sexo ni nada de eso!"

"Este día parece que no estamos de acuerdo en nada Ojou-sama, le recuerdo que el sexo es una actividad humana necesaria" dijo Nico y Maki tenía ganas de golpearla en ese momento "Acompáñeme…iremos al baño y le mostrare como hacerlo"

"¡No necesito que me muestres nada!" exclamo Maki saliendo del apartamento y dando un portazo tras de ella, ¿Quién se creía? Si Maki no la conociera, podría jurar que disfrutaba verla avergonzada, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había enojado tanto en su vida y mucho menos avergonzarse, ni Anju, Erena o Honoka había sido así al principio "El modelo debe de ser el culpable que sea una idiota"

Dejo escapar un suspiro y se sentó en una vieja banca en el parque, solo había pasado un día desde que su padre había destruido a Erena y Maki sentía que habían pasado años, se sentía tan cansada como si no hubiera dormido en días y solo el pensar en lo que faltaba la agotaba más. Eran las siete de la noche y podía ver a algunas parejas paseando en el parque y personas llegando del trabajo para dirigirse a sus casas, todo parecía tan normal, todos hacían sus vidas de manera normal.

"No debería salir sin avisar" Maki se llevó las manos al rostro exasperada, necesitaba estar sola, no acompañada de una rara que solo le recomendaba tener sexo ¡Tenia quince años por el amor de Dios! Sonoda Umi se asustó y tuve que decirle que había ido a comprar condones"

"¿¡Para que necesitaría condones!?"

"Prefiere las chicas, interesante" Nico vio de reojo como Maki se llevaba las manos al rostro y murmuraba extrañas maneras de deshacerse de ella, pero Nico estaba tranquila, sabía que Maki podía amenazar todo lo que quisiera pero jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño a nadie…un perrito que ladra y no muerte, fue la mejor comparación a la que llego Nico.

Había algo más que había despertado su curiosidad…la manera en que la trataba, era como si se olvidara que era un robot y la tratara como una chica más, al principio eso al desconcertó pero ahora…solo había pasado un día pero le daba cierta satisfacción cada vez que Maki se sonrojaba o se molestaba, en resumen había encontrado interesante hablar con ella.

"Nico-chan"

"Ese no es mi nombre"

"Si, lo que digas" dijo Maki y volteo su rostro para ver directamente a los ojos a Nico "¿Crees que somos buenas personas, robots o lo que sea?"

"No lo sé…creo que todos tenemos cosas malas pero entonces intentamos que las buenas sean las que salgan a flote" dijo Nico sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo que había dicho, tenía que decirle a Umi que revisara su sistema para verificar si algo había mal en ella "Ojou-sama es una buena persona, no debe preocuparse por eso"

"Algunas veces…cuando mis padres se molestaban conmigo por ser demasiado amable con las chicas" empezó a hablar Maki "Me veía al espejo y pensaba…¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo? Desde mañana intentare comportarme como todas las demás chicas…actuare normal como ellas, odiare lo que ellas odian y me gustara lo que a ellas le gusta, pero entonces…veía a Honoka sonriéndome y do se iba al demonio…nunca pude hacer sentir orgullosos a mis padres"

"Salvaste a tres…" Nico no sabía cómo continuar la oración, así que se decidió a continuar "Se lo dijiste a Sonoda Umi, tu padre nos hubiera destruido"

"Yo no hice nada…tú fuiste quien se encargó de todo" dijo Maki encogiéndose en la banca, Nico no estaba segura de porque había hecho esto, intento convencerse que era debido a un fallo, o al hecho de que había sido programada para servir especialmente a Maki y por esa razón necesitaba que estuviera 100% bien en todos los sentidos. Poniendo su mano en el hombro de Maki hizo que esta levantara la vista para encontrarse de frente a Nico.

 _Es hermosa…por fin pude encontrar la descripción a esa palabra_

A pesar de la peluca, gafas y lentes de contacto, Nico podía apreciar perfectamente las características de Maki y por primera vez desde que fue creada, pudo encontrar algo que de ahora en adelante llamaría perfección, mientras mas se acercaba pudo ver como las mejillas de Maki se iban poniendo más y más rojas.

"¿Nico-chan?"

"Ese no es mi nombre…Ojou-sama" ese fue el último paso que necesitaba antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los de Maki. En su memoria había sido cargados varios libros infantiles, entre ellos recordaba uno llamado la bella durmiendo, donde un príncipe besaba a una princesa para despertarla de su eterno sueño…en estos momentos se podría decir que Nico era la princesa que había sido despertada de un sueño por Maki…solo un beso haría que las cosas empezaran a cambiar.

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, poco a poco se va sabiendo un poco más de los robots y de las personas a su alrededor, esto apenas empieza y bueno…las cosas pueden parecer calmadas pero…en fin, parece que nuestras chicas tienen un pequeño problemita en Eli. Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y seguir esta historia.**

 **Yuzuki: Me alegra que te haya gustado, no te preocupes, te prometo por el yuri que terminare el fic LukaxMiku. Gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko.**

 **KousakaKaede: Muchas gracias! Nico-tan nació, fue creada o vino a este mundo para molestar a Maki…es su camino ninja xD Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko.**

 **Guest: Gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko.**

 **Ahora si me voy a hacer la meme después de escribir y fangirlear bonito por el nuevo capítulo de Citrus *o* ya quiero escuchar el CD drama para fangirlear mas por Tsuda-chan! Ejem lo siento, me emocione un poquito, ahora si me despido y gracias a todos por leer, ya saben, cualquier pregunta, duda o sugerencia pueden hacerla, siempre estoy abierta a nuevas ideas, sayonara.**


End file.
